Julgando o Livro Pela a Capa
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Lilian Evans está em seu sétimo ano e odeia os Marotos,principalmente um certo Tiago Potter,mas ao contrário dela todos o acham um cara legal,será que somente ela vê a verdade? IICompletaII
1. Matando as Saudades

Capitulo 1- Matando as saudades  
  
Lílian finalmente estava na plataforma 9 e tres quartos para embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts,não teria mais que aguentar as atormentações da sua insuportável irmã.só sentia pelos seus pais que a adoravam muito...Mas lá veio unica coisa que Lily odiava em Hogwarts...Tiago Potter...ele veio em sua direção sorrindo como sempre para chama-la para sair.Ela não entendia o porque que ele a enchia tanto!!!sendo que o resto das garotas de Hogwarts (exceto Mary Roberts que era a melhor amiga de Lilian)se matariam para sair com ele,o porque ela também não entendia,mas o pior é que agora ele teria o atrevimento de falar com ela na frente de seus pai....

---Olá,Lily!

---Lily não,Evans para você Potter...--disse ela entre os dentes.

---Ah claro,olá sr e sra Evans...deixe-me apresentar...o meu nome é Tiago Potter, um indiscutivel admirador da sua encantadora filha.---disse ele entre sorrisos para os pais de Lily,ela por sua vez ficou escalarte,o que ele tinha na cabeça de falar uma coisa dessas para os seus próprios pais???ela fez uma anotação mental..."Prometo matar Potter com as minhas próprias mãos quando tiver oportunidade...."

---Lily,até logo...ah,e para não perder o costume...quer sair comigo??

---Potter eu te odeio!!!saia daqui agora!!!!

---claro minha ruivinha,eu tbm te amo,mas vou encarar isso como um não...---disse isso e mandou um beijo para a ruiva....

---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

---Bom rapaz ele naum,querido??

---MÃÃÃÃÃE?

A garota embarcou e finalmente encontrou Mary,mas logo a amiga percebeu que ela estava nervosa...

---Vamos ver...foi o Potter??

---50 pontos para a srta Roberts....-disse Lílian desanimada-porque será que ele decidiu logo pegar no meu pé???

---Será porque ele gosta de vocÊ?--ironizou Mary

---Aquele garoto gosta de qualquer uma...é um tremendo galinha!!!

Lílian agora olhava para a sua amiga,estava com saudades,não aguentava mais ficar olhando para a cara da irmã,queria mesmo ver a Mary,aquela sua amiga que sempre aguentou as sua loucuras e chatices,a garota era muito branca,de cabelos negros enroladops, e olhos azuis iguais ao céu,mas ainda faltava alguém...

---Cadê o Lui??

Ela estava perguntando do outro melhor amigo dela,era um rapaz alto,elegante, loiro e olhos escuros...

---Alguém perguntou de mim???

---Aeeee chegou a razão dessa turma!!!---disse Lilian abraçando o amigo.

---O QUE É ISSO???

Nessa mesma hora Potter estava passando pelo corredor, e havia pego Lui e lhe dado um soco no nariz.

---POTTER...PORQUE FEZ ISSO???

Lui estava caindo no chão com o nariz sangrado,as duas amigas estava tentando acudi-lo...

---Ele tava te agarrando!!!e eu tenho ciumes!!!!

---Primeiro:ele é apenas meu amigo,Segundo:EU NÃO SOU NADA SUA PARA VOCE TER CIUMES DE MIM!!!!!---Ralhou Lilian balançando a cabeça revoltada e deixando o seu próprio cabelo bagunçado.

---Calma,foi só um soquinho,e mais eu não tinha reconhecido que era o Lui,ele é um cara legal,te peço desculpas,e pra você também Lui...-disse ele virando para o garoto que estava no chão que lhe respondeu com um aceno de que não era nada...

---Eu entendo,cara,já tive uma crise dessas....

---VAI EMBORA AGORA!!!! ---Disse Lilian fechando a porta da cara do Potter.

---Porque essa coisas só acontecem comigo??Acho que nasci com uma inscrição na minha testa:"Essa idiota vai sofrer por ter nascido"...AHHHHHHHH"!!!!!


	2. A Trégua

  
  
Lilian levantou Lui do chão ainda reclamando pela grosseria do Potter,como ele pode fazer aquilo com o seu melhor amigo?era por essas e outras que ela o odiava,ele azarava qualquer um que passava pelo corredor só porque era capaz para tanto,andava pelos corredores rindo alto e se gabando quando uma garota passava por ele o olhando com olhar esperançoso ou então soltava uma deles "essa ai eu já catei",ele e o seu amigo Siruius eram os maiores galinhas que Hogwarts já teve em tanto tempo de gestão.Também tinha o Pedro que mais parecia uma sombra perto deles do que um amigo,e tinha um ar estramente assustadiço.

Havia somente um amigo do Potter que Lilian tinha uma certa simpatia,era o Lupin,ele era o unicoi que tinha mais juizo naquele grupo,além de ser bem educado e simpatico.Eles se denominavam os Marotos, e Lilian já sabia que teria muito trabalho com eles porque nesse ano ela tinha recebido o cargo de monitora-chefe,junto com Lupin.

---Por que você o desculpou??-perguntou a ruiva com raiva para o amigo.

---Ah, Lily parece que você é a unica que não vê que o Potter é um cara legal,meio metido,mas mesmo assim legal,e ainda mais ele me pediu desculpas, oque você queria que eu fizesse?? ---Ah,não sei,desse outro soco na cara dele!?

---Lily,você sabe que eu não sou de briga!!ainda mas,não doeu tanto assim...

A viagem ocorreu normalmente sem mais nenhum trantorno,somente um terceiranista havia enfeitiçado a cabeça de uma quartanista porque ela a havia chamado de galinha.

---Aleluia, chegamos em Hogwarts!!não aguentava mais ficar sentada!!-disse Mary,massageando as nadegas---contei para vocês que fiquei com a minha varinha do bolso traseiro do meu jeans e acabei ficando com as nadegas queimadas??

----Depois falam que sou eu a louca,ne???--brincou Lilian.

Chegaram aos portões da escola e ficaram esperando uma das carruagens sem cavalo pega-los.

----Nossa,que vento gelado!!!nem parece que é out...

----Deixa que eu te esquento...-sussurou Thiago no ouvido da ruiva a abraçando ao mesmo tempo....

----AHHHH,sai daqui moleque!!!!eu por acaso te dei permissão???eu não uma das garotas com quem você sai toda hora não!!!eu me dou o respeito!!

Mas quando ela dizia isso ficava fitando-o e em vez de ele ficar envergonhado ficava olhando-a abobado, e por isso acabou perdendo o embalo da discussão...

---Pô Lily,você não vê que é por isso que eu gosto de você??porque você não é qualquer uma...--Tiago disse isso passando a mão pelo cabelo,uma mania que Lilian odiava, e isso a fez ficar com mais raiva que antes

---E você sempre passando a mão nesse seu cabelo,para ele ficar bagunçado parecendo que acabou de descer da vassoura...você não vê que isso é irritante??---disse isso e virou as costas e pegou a primeira carruagem e foi embora.

---Tiago,posso fazer uma pergunta??--perguntou Lui.

---Pode...--respondeu Tiago com um olhar desanimado.

---Você realmente gosta de Lilian??

---se eu dizer que sim você acreditaria??

---sim...

---então você já sabe a resposta...

Lui passou o resto do tempo que tinha antes do banquete conversando algo com Tiago,Sirius,Lupin e Pedro.

---Cade o Lui??--perguntou Lilian a procura do seu amigo.

---Lá,conversando com os Marotos.Ah,e acho que você não vai gostar muito...

---não me diga que eles estão...

---Sim,eles estão...

---Que droga...pof....droga.....pof....---disse Lily batendo a cabeça na mesa e já causando os olhares curiosos do seus colegas...

---Que isso Evans??falando palavras feias antes de comer??--zombou Sirius que já estava perto de onde a ruiva estava.

----Para você vê né?

----Lilian,posso falar com você?--perguntou Tiago com olhar de culpa.

----Agora não Potter,vai começar a Seleção...

----Por favor....

----Tá,então fala rápido...

----Vamos fazer uma tregua??

----Como??---Lilian agora quase gritou.

----É, uma tregua,eu paro de chamar você para sair e você fica mais simpatica comigo...e então podemos ser amigos...feito??

----Bom.....feito... Lilian estendeu a mão para Potter aperta-la mas em vez disso a puxou para um abraço,a ruiva no começo ficou meio desconcertada,mas retribui o abraço.


	3. A Guerra

**A Guerra**

No dia seguinte,Lilian acordou cedo pois como ela era monitora-chefe tinha que auxiliar os garotos do primeiro ano e mostrar o castelo para eles.Descendo as escadas percebeu que não era a unica a estar acordada tão cedo,também tinha um outro garoto que ela logo percebeu que se tratava do Lupin e logo imaginou que ele também estava de´pé pelo mesmo objetivo que ela. Quando o garoto se virou para fita-la ela percebeu de como ele era charmoso,mesmo as vezes parecendo meio doentio.

---AAAh que sonera...--disse a ruiva com voz de preguiça.

---Porque acordou tão cedo??poderia ter cuidado deles sozinho...

---Posso ser meio pirada mas não deixaria você na mão!!!

---Mas então,você deu uma tregua para o Tiago??

---é,mas duvido que mude a minha visão em relação a ele---disse isso mudando totalmente o tom de divertido para entediado.

---Ele é um cara legal...e gosta muito de você...

---Gosta tanto que já namorou com meio mundo e ao mesmo tempo me chamando para sair.

---Agora tenho q descordar,ele pode ser meio galinha,mas nunca foi infiel.

Nesse momento desceram vários garotos do primeiro ano.

---Bom Dia pessoal,dormiram bem?—disse Lilian se dirigindo aos alunos que haviam acabo de chegar.

Quando o buraco do retrato abriu entrou um Lupin cansado e uma Lilian exausta.

---Essa segunda-feira foi cansativa vio!!--disse a ruiva se jogando na primeira poltrona que encontrou e afundou a cara em uma almofada.Lupin vendo esta cena começou a rir.

---Que foi Lupin,qual é a graça??

---Não Lilian,é que você tem um jeito todo comico...não esperava isso de você!!Sempre que a via vc tava dando uns berros com o Tiago.

---Eu,cômica?eu me acho um pouco pirada,isso sim!

Os dois deram uma gostosa gargalhada e começaram a conversar animadamente,foi quando uma almofada atingiu o rosto do Lupin em cheio provocando várias risadas de Lilian.Era Tiago.Quando viu que Lilian estava rindo,o rapaz a encarou,como fazia sempre dava a ruiva,ela por sua vez parou abrutapmente de rir.

---Ahhh vc tava rindo porque não foi vc q levou uma almofadada!!!!---Disse Lupin atacando duas almofadas na cara de Lilian.Nesse moemento uma grande guerra de almofadas começou no meio do salão comunal,até quem não tava na brincadeira entrou nela.Tiago já tava cansado de ser alvo da maioria das almofadas e foi se esconder atrás do sofá.E quem estava lá rindo que nem louca??era a Lily.A garota quando percebeu a presença do garoto parou de rir na hora,novamente.

---Porque parou de rir??

---Por nada Potter...--respondeu ela tentando evitar o olhar do garoto.

---Pensei que vc tinha me prometido que seria mais simpática comigo...

---Estou tentando o possivel...parece que a guerra acabou...---quando a garota se levantou, a sala comunal inteira estava esperando os dois para lhe darem uma chuva de almofadas.

Quando algumas almofadas acertou Tiago, ele acabou escorregando no tapete e ficando desacordado.

---Pessoal!!!!para ae!!!!lele desmaiou!!ei...vc...me traga um pano com alcool!!!---Lilian começou a falar com o pessoal e fez o pedido para uma terceiranista de trancinhas.Quando a garota das trancinhas entregou o pano para Lilian,ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Tiago e colocou a cabeça do rapaz no seu colo e o fez cheirar o pano.Tiago começou a acordar com um olhar meio zonzo.

---Li..Lily??

---É,sou eu Tiago...vc ta bem??

---sim to....eu to no seu colo??

---Sim tah...--ela respondeu já ficando desconfiada...

---Sirius me bate de novo para eu ficar mais um pouco no colo da Evans??-- brincou o rapaz já se recuperando e arrancando risadas das pessoas em volta.

---é,parece que ele tá bem...-a garota disse isso e tirou a cabeça do rapaz do seu colo,que acadou batendo no chão novamente,mas não tão forte e arrancando um gemido

---tah ai Potter,não queria bater a cabeça novamente??- --as pessoas começaram a rir mais ainda..até mesmo Tiago deu um sorriso,aquele sorriso que fazia tantas garotas cairem duras, e quando Lilian estava sentada na poltrona viu algumas garotas suspirarem.

---Toh cansada... cade a Mary?? e o Lui??

---Estão na biblioteca...fazendo o trabalho de Adivinhação--respondeu Sirius.

---Então vou me deitar...bye bye marotos...e vê se não aprontam uma das suas...--disse a ruiva dando uma piscadela para Lupin.

A semana passou bem rápida e já estavam no primeiro sabado de visita para Hogsmeade.Lilian estava animada e acordou cantaroladando uma musica de uma banda de rock trouxa,como não tinha ninguém no quarto ela começou a cantar a musica a plenos pulmões no chuveiro e quando estava se trocando.Colocou uma camisetinha que adorava e um jeans básico.Enquanto descia as escadas ainda cantarolava a musica.

Quando chegou ao pé da escada percebeu que havia alguem sentado em uma poltrona de costas para ela.Infelizmente ela contastou que era o Potter.

"Pera ae,vou subir de novo e me jogar da escada,ai se eu estiver tendo um pesadelo eu acordo logo de uma vez"pensou a garota.

---Onde vc ta indo Lily??--perguntou o rapaz. -

--Me jog...deixa para lá...cade a Mary??Lui..Lupin..e o resto??

---tão lá embaixo....

---E pq vc tbm não ta lá??

---pq resolvi te esperar...

---AAAh tah...então vamos??---disse a garota já se digirindo para o buraco do retrato,cantarolando outra musica....estava decidida de que não iria conversar com o garoto...

---Meu,você tem que ver uma coisa!!!

---O que eu tenho que ver Potter??--disse a garota não dando muita atenção.  
  
O rapaz a pegou eos ombros e a olhou nos olhos.

---De que sou um cara legal...

Lilian,agora o olhando nos olhos viu que ele tinha olhos castanhos esverdeados,com isso lembrou de como o conheceu,na época ele ainda não era popular e era do primeiro ano,o rapaz que naquele momento estava na sua frente na´época era magrelo e meio distraido,e por ele ser tão distraido que ela lembrou de como os dois se trombaram e viraram amigo.Quando lembrou disso acabou sorrindo.

---Pq vc ta sorrindo Lilian??--perguntou Tiago curioso.

---Acabei de me lembrar de como nos conhecemos...--Disse ela se desvelhenciando das mãos do rapaz e ainda sorrindo.

---Ah,também lembro,foi realmente engraçado... E os dois foram andando pelo corredor e lembrando de como os dois aprontavam.


	4. O Começo de um Relacionamento

**Capitulo 4- O Começo de um relacionamento de um Maroto.**

---Porque nós nos afastamos??--perguntou Tiago com um olhar tristonho para Lilian.

---Apenas porque você se tornou um arrogante e metido!!e não sei se você sabe eu odeio esse tipo de coisa.Bom,se você vai ficar parado ai eu não posso fazer nada,eu vou é andar rápido para necontrar Mary e o Lui que eu ganho mais.

Com isso,Lilian começou a andar mais rápido fazendo a sua cabelera vermelha balançar.

No dia seguinte ao passeio para Hogsmeade,Lilian acordou alegre novamente,cantarolando novamente,mas quando estava no meio das escadarias para a sala comunal,ela viu algo que imaginava nunca ver...

---Pasmei...--disse ela com a boca e os olhos arregalados para Sirius que estava ao seu lado.

---é,nunca imaginei ver Mary e Lupin se beijando...--disse Lui entrando na conversa.

A um canto do salão,eles haviam flagrado Lupin e Mary se beijando.

---Ela nunca havia me contado que gostava dele...

---A gente sabia que ele era apaixonado por ela,mas nós nem agitamos nem nada,quando descemos agora a pouco,eles já estava, se entendendo.-- respondeu Sirius com os olhos brilhando de felicidade pelo amigo.

Quando o casal havia se desgrudado todo o salão comunal aplaudiu os mais novos namorados.

---Ooooow,Mary!!!vem cá,vc nos deve explicações!!--chamou Lilian.

---Gente,eu to tão feliz!!to namorando o Lupin!!

---Ahn não??mentira....pensei que vocês fossem apenas bons amigos!!-- brincou Lui fingindo admiração.

Os tres riram.

---Eu nunca contei para vocês por que como a Lily odiava os marotos...

---Ainda odeio...--completou a ruiva.

---É,como ela ODEIA os marotos eu não tinha coragem de contar.

---To feliz por você amiga!!mas só to chateada por uma coisa...

---Porque Lily??

---Porque agora vou ter que ver o arrogante do Potter todo santo dia...ninguém merece!!

Lui e Mary riram da cara da amiga.

---Ei,não é pra rir não!!!é sério!!!

---Tá,tá Lily...agora podemos sentar e conversar??--perguntou Lui ainda com uma sombra de riso na face.

---Tá bom!!

Era segunda a noite,e Lilian estava cheia de lições para fazer.Como estava compenetrada na redação de poções que o professor havia pedido não percebeu quando Tiago sentou ao seu lado.

---Musgo serve para poções de revigoramento Lily,e não para poções de sono...---sussurrou ele no seu ouvido.

---Ai que susto Potter!!!será que você não pode me dar um momento de paz??

---Agora não posso mais ruivinha,os nossos melhores amigos estão namorando...

---Mas não estou vendo nem o Lupin e nem a Mary por aqui...---disse a garota olhando para os lados para mostrar que eles não estavam lá---agora você pode me deixar em paz??

---Não posso,tenho que falar com você...

---Potter,não sei se você percebeu mas eu to no meio de uma lição de poções...

---Porque você não gosta de mim??

---Quer a verdade ou a mentira??

---A verdade...

---Bom vamos começar...poorque você é arrogante,imbecil,idiota,ridiculo,trouxa,pensa que pode tudo,e mais, mesmo se você não fosse tudo isso eu não iria beijar um cara que meia Hogwarts já beijou...agora posso fazer a minha lição??

---Claro,mas você ainda vai gostar de mim...

--o moreno disse isso se levantando e olhando bem nos olhos de Lilian.

Sete da manhã,era oque marcava no relógio do salão comunal quando Lilian acordou,ela costumava acordar cedo para poder ler e relaxar antes de estudar.Acabou se pegando pensando de como o Potter havia ficado amavel com ela quando estavam falando das travessuras do dois no rpimeiro ano,foi quando viu o buraco do retrato se abrindo.

---E então...gostou??---era a voz de Potter.

Lilian não queria ser vista então se escondeu atrás de uma das poltronas.

---Ai,essa noite foi ótima,nem vou ir para aulas hoje...--a ruiva reconheceu q voz de uma garota do quinto ano chamada Isabelle.

---Vai ficar fazendo oque o dia inteiro??

---Pensando em você e nessa noite...--respondeu ela com uma voz toda melosa.

---Hummm que bom...

---Então quer dizer que você trocou a Evans por mim??não gosta mais dela??

Nessa hora Lilian levantou um pouco a cabeça para poder ver a reação de Potter.Ele ficou um pouco pensativo com uma cara de como estava pensando em algo bom mas distante.

---Não fica com essa cara por causa daquela ingrata,agora você é meu!!-- disse a terceiranista antes de beijar o rapaz.--vou indo...tchau querido...- -dizendo isso ela começou a subir as escadas e mandou um beijo para o moreno.

Potter ficou parado um pouco no meio do salão,até que resolveu sentar-se em uma poltrona.Lilian não poderia ficar ali escondida o tempo todo,então resolveu se levantar e dar qualquer desculpa.Tiago quando a viu ficou assustado e disse:

---O que você estava fazendo ai??

---Procurando o meu marca-pagina e acabei escutando a sua "conversinha" com a Isabelle...então quer dizer que sou uma ingrata??

---Não,claro que não,e...

---Ainda bem que não gosto de você...poruqe se você diz que gosta de alguém e faz isso então....sabe Potter...eu te desprezo...

---Lilian disse isso lançando ao rapaz um olhar de extremo nojo e desprezo... "Como eo pudera ter pensado que ele até poderia ser um cara legal??"pensou ela.

---Sabe que até pensei que você fosse uma cara legal???--disse a ruiva de costas para o rapaz ---Você achou que eu era um cara legal???

---É,achei,mas vi que não...aposto como ela é só mais uma para a sua coleção,não é? Tiago coçou a cabeça desconcertado,o que confirmou a suspeita de Lily.

---Sabia...é por isso Potter que se depender de mim,nunca irei aceitar um convite seu...


	5. Um Beijo

  
  
---Eeeita...vc,dormindo a essa hora??--Mary havia pego Lilian dormindo em uma das poltronas da sala comunal.

---Não acredito que acabei cochilando!

---Ainda bem que vocÊ já tá pronta,porque estamos só esperando o resto do povão para irmos para a aula de Herbologia.--disse Lui entrando na conversa.

---Vamos pessoal??--Lupin finalmente havia descido com Sirius,Pedro e Tiago em seu encalço,o ultimo lançou um olhar furtivo a Lilian mas esta virou o rosto rapidamente.

Os 7 garotos sairam pelo buraco do retrato conversando animadamente.Sirius contava a Pedro e Lilian sobre uma das suas aventuras ao lado do Tiago.Mary e Lupin estavam no meio de uma conversa melosa de namorados,Tiago que não estava conversando, ficava olhando para a janela vendo como o céu estava perfeito para um longo voo. Quando chegaram até as estufas a Professora de herbologia Trostadecow,explicou sobre um tipo de arbusto negro e espinhoso chamado Tijôgronos que tinham galhos muito bons para preparo de poções,a tarefa seria poda-los e guardar os galhos em um pote de vidro.

--Para essa tarefa que é muito dificil,formarei duplas,hummmm...--disse a professora enquanto olhava os professores ao seu redor--a srta Roberts vai com o sr Pettigrew,o sr Lupin com o sr Lui Fox,o Black com a Bones,e Potter com a srta Evans...

Os dois ultimos se olharam,Tiago lançou a garota um olhar esperançoso e bobo,já Lilian lançou-lhe um olhar de como se dissesse "fazer oque né??".

---Bom,Potter espero que você seja mais aplicado quanto aparenta.

---Ruivinha--"AAAAi que raiva desse estrupicio!!!"pensou Lilian..ela odiava que ele a chama-se assim--eu sou mais inteligente do que pareço.

Durante a aula,Lilian percebeu de como era dificil ficar séria ao lado do Tiago,o seu sorriso era contagiante e também era extremamente engraçado,e percebeu que ele era um aluno bastante aplicado.

---Então ruivinha...gostou de fazer aula comigo??

---É...nada mal...--respondeu Lilian parando de rir de uma das palhaçadas do rapaz--mas pelo amor de Merlin...pare de me chamar de ruivinha??

---Hummm...não dá...você sempre será a MINHA ruivinha...

---Ah sua!!No dia que eu cair dura no meio de uma aula de Poções,isso sim!

Tiago caiu na gargalhada...

---Ei..porque vocÊ tá rindo??

---Até mesmo nervosa vocÊ é comica...e fica ainda mais bonita...--essa ultima frase ele disse em um tom que somente a garota pudesse ouvir.

---Olha moleque...que eu te meto um sopapo na cara e ai você não vai ter mais nenhum motivo para rir...

O rapaz começou a rir com mais gosto que antes..

---Ah, Tiago...para de rir...---disse Lilian fazendo bico mas quase caindo na risada.

---Oh..coitadinha...

Depois dessa frase os dois garotos cairam na gargalhada e cada vez que um olhava para a cara do outro a vontade de rir se renovava.

---(pigarro)Sr Potter e srta Evans...conte-nos a piada para rirmos com vocês!!--disse a professora. Os dois pararam de rir mas ainda ficaram com uma sombra de riso na face.

---AAAi que cansaço!!--disse Lilian se jogando em uma poltrona só que deitando-se agora.

---É,verdade...nunca pensei que ´sétimo ano era tão dificil!!--concordou Lui.

---To afim de ouvir música...o bom de ser trouxa que agora eu poderia pegar um aparelho de som e ouvir um vinil...

---Lily,que bandas você mais gosta??—perguntou Sirius.

---Eu gosto bastante d'Os Alquimistas Punks...

---E quem disse que não podemos ouvir música??--intrometeu-se Tiago que estava até aquele momento em um canto escuro do salão.

---Potter,Potter,o que você está tramando??—perguntou Lily em um tom desconfiado.

---Um feitiço simples....se eu colocar alguma música para tocar,o que eu ganho em troca??

---O que você quer??

---Um beijo??

---Ah,vai te catar!.Que tal uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel??

---Não seria tão bom quanto um beijo seu mas o negócio tá fechado..vamos esperar o salão comunal esvaziar...

---Ok...enquanto isso vou ir tomando banho..--falando isso Lilian levantou- se e subiu as escadas. No quarto,a garota separou um uniforme limpo e foi tomar banho.Saindo do banho secando os longos cabelos aproveitou e passou um óleo corporal que a sua vó havia lhe mandado para ela usar quando tivesse vontade.Quando desceu para o salão já não havia muitos alunos na sala.

---Que tal se detonassemos bombas de bosta para esse pessoal ir dormir??-- sugeriu Lilian.

---O cheiro iria ficar insuportavel...falando nisso,Lily,que perfume você está usando??O cheiro é tão bom!

---Não te interessa Potter!

Quando os ultimos três terceranistas foram se deitar Sirius foi confirmar se ninguém mais estava no Salão ou se havia algum professor por perto.

---Bom,acho que podemos começar!!--falou o rapaz voltando a se sentar-- Lilian,vai ficar ai de pé,sente-se...

O unico lugar disponivel para se sentar era do lado do moreno.A ruiva se acomodou tentando ficar mais longe possivel do Potter.Tiago fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e começou a tocar músicas animadas,todos começaram a se levantar e a dançar.Talvez o rapaz havia aplicado algum outro feitiço de isolamento de som,pois nenhum estudante acordou durante a noite por causa do barulho.

Um a um foi indo se deitar até que sobrou somente Lilian e Tiago.A ruiva estava deitada em um sofá e o moreno sentou-se ao lado dela.

---E então gostou Lilian??

---Valeu a pena eu prometer a você uma barra de chocolate...

---Você sabe que eu preferiria outra coisa.

---É,mas Potter,pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva,por que está longe de algum dia eu te beijar...

Nesse momento uma musica lenta começou a tocar.Tiago convidou a garota para dançar que com um pouco de persistência do garoto acabou aceitando.Lilian estava um pouco sonolenta, e Tiago estava feliz da vida por estar com a garota que ele gostava em seus braços.A ruiva se afastou um pouco do rapaz para poder falar que iria se deitar,mas acabou se deparando com o olhar conquistador do garoto,ele começou a aproximar o rosto dele ao dela,mas Lilian não tinha nenhuma ação para evitar o que aconteceu.Tiago a embalou em um beijo que havia sido esperado por três anos,um beijo apaixonante e envolvente,um beijo que todas as garotas queriam provar,foi então quando Lilian percebeu o que estava fazendo.

---Po..porque você fez isso??--disse ela atordoada depois de desvencilhar dos braços dele...o que ela sentia em relação a ele naquele momento era raiva...como ele pudera te-la beijado???

---Não,Lilian!!pensei que você também queria!!!--se explicou o rapaz com um olhar perdido.

---Pois pensou errado...se-seu....estrupicio!!!--se essa frase não tivesse sido dita em um momento tão critico até poderia arrancar risadas do rapaz.-- olha,ninguém vai saber o que aconteceu agora entre a gente entendeu??-- dizendo isso a garota subiu as escadasdeixando um Tiago chateado que sentou- se e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.


	6. O Convite

  
  
Nos dias que se passaram,Lilian pareceu ficar mais reservada,já não ficava mais no meio das conversas e risos,sempre que a viam estava escrevendo e fazendo as lições.

---Mary,vamos lá ver o que aconteceu com ela??--falou Lui preocupado com a amiga que agora estava em um canto distante da sala comunal.

---Ta Lui.--respondeu a garota e virando-se para o namorado--já volto.

Os dois amigos atravessaram o salão comunal devagar e quando chegaram perto de Lilian ela pareceu não perceber a presença deles.

---Oi Lily...porque você não se senta com a gente lá com os garotos??

---Ah Mary...é que eu to atolada de lição e se eu sentar lá não vou conseguir me concentrar!!

Mary e Lui aceitaram a desculpa,pois Lilian sempre foi bastante aplicada em suas lições e não seria agora que ela deixaria de faze-las só para ficar fofocando.

---Tá bom então Lilian...se quizer ajuda amiga é só berrar...--brincou Lui.

---Acho que não vou precisar.

Os dois garotos voltaram para os seus lugares,mas no meio de uma lição de Tranfisguração Lilian viu que precisava de uma mão,então como disse, o seu amigo ela o chamou.

---Pera ae,a Lilian tá precisando de ajuda.--disse Lui se levantando.

---Não,Lui,deixa que eu vou--interrompeu Tiago.

---Mas... Não deu tempo de Lui responder,Tiago já estava no meio do salão comunal quando Lilian percebeu quem estava indo a sua direção,então começou a se levantar rapidamente.

---Não...agora você vai ter que me ouvir.

---E quem disse isso??--respóndeu a ruiva em um tom mal-educado.

---Você vai me ouvir sim!! ---Então fala logo porque eu chamei o LUI para me ajudar na lição de Transfiguração...

---Depois eu te ajudo...sou muito bom nessa matéria...

---Tá...mas oque você quer falar??

---Você vai se afastar dos seus amigos por causa de um beijinho...você pode até se afastar de mim,tá, eu vou ficar triste...mas não dos seus amigos...você não vê que a Mary e o Lui estão sentindo a sua falta??

---O problema não é com eles é com VOCÊ!!!

---Agora,querida,você tá querendo demais,quer que eu me afaste dos meus novos amigos só para você retomar a amizade com eles??

---Foi culpa sua ter me beijado!!!

---Desculpa,foi um engano,pensei que voCê também tava no clima.

Lilian virou o rosto e fez um barulho parecido com "hunf".Tiago pegou o rosto da garota pelo queixo e o virou para que ela pudesse fita-lo.

---O que mais você quer???eu já te disse

desculpas...desculpas,desculpas,desculpas,DESCULPAS!!!---essa ultima frase o garoto gritou fazendo toda a sala olhar para ele,mas o garoto não ligou.

---Potter,vou pensar no seu caso...--dizendo isso Lilian pegou os seus materiais e subiu para o dormitório.

Lilian voltou a falar mais com os seus amigos e também com os marotos,mas mal olhava na cara de Tiago,ninguém percebeu somente o próprio. Realmente o sétimo ano era dificil,todos agora estavam estudando o dobro o que costumavam estudar,não tinham muito tempo para conversar e se divertir,e como o Natal estava chegando todos estavam felizes por causa das férias,peo menos poderiam descansar um pouco e colocar em dia as lições.

---Liiiilian!!!vem logo!!!to com fome...---chamou Lui.

---Pronto,cheguei,agora podemos ir jantar seu esfomeado.

---Ah finalmente!!!

Os dois se direcionavam para o salão principal para que pudessem jantar e ouvir um comunicado que o prof. Dumbledore iria dar.Os alunos estavam extremamente ansiosos para saber o tal recado.será que os sonserinos seriam expulsos de Hogwarts??O chato do prof. Binns foi despedido??Ou então finalmente fizeram um churrasquinho com a gata Nooooora??ninguém sabia.

O jantar foi normal como todos os dias,a unica coisa que diferenciava era o clima de ansiedade qie reinava entre os alunos do terceiro ano para cima,afinal o diretor disse que seria um comunicado somente para esse pessoal. Quando os ultimos goles de suco foram bebidos,e as ultimas lambidas no fundo do prato de sobremesa foram dadas,o velho professor levantou-se.

---Por favor,alunos do primeiro e segundo ano podem se retirar. Um estardalhaço de cadeiras arrastando e murmuros de desaprovação encheu o salão.Quando o ultimo segundanista saiu do salão o professor continuou a falar.

---Tenho o prazer de informa-lhes que voltaremos a ter uma antiga tradição da nossa escola que foi interrompida por causa da triste guerra que acontece lá fora,mas não podemos parar com as nossas vidas por causa disso,por isso esse ano teremos o Baile de Natal.

Uma grande onda de murmuros explodiu no salão principal.O diretor pediu silencio novamente.

---Como sabem,vocês poderam comprar as suas vestes a rigor no TrapoBelo que temos aqui em Hogsmeade,lá vocês teram 50% de desconto,mas terão que pedir com antecedencia pois são muitos alunos para comprar em uma loja só,então aproveitem esse fim de semana para ir comprar as vestes,ah e não esqueçam de já convidar os seus pares.--dizendo isso,Dumbledore deu uma piscadela em direção aos garotos.--Bom,podem se retirar.

---Ai,que bom teremos um baile!!!--exclamou Mary.

---Argh,odeio comprar vestes a rigor,mas em compensação acho lindo!!-- respondeu Lilian.

---Agora não sei quem convidar,até convidaria você Lilian mas acho que já tem um outro cara querendo te convidar...--falou Lui.

---Ah Lui....cala a boca...--respondeu a ruiva nervosa.--mas só por causa dele você não pode me convidar??ou é porque tem uma outra garota???

Mary e Lilian ficaram esperando a resposta do amigo. -

--É..pode até ter uma outra garota...

---Conta!!!quem é Lui??

---Só no dia do baile vocês saberão!!!

---Que porcaria...você Mary já tem par,você Lui vai convidar uma outra garota,e eu vou ficar chupando dedo...

---Mas não é por falta de candidato...--disse Mary lançando um olhar significante para a nuca do Tiago que estava mais a frente.

---Não vou com ele nem morta!!!

---Veremos...

Se instalou sobre o castelo uma nuvem de excitação e ansiedade,Quando se passava nos corredores dava para ouvir alguns comentários: "Será que ele vai me convidar??","Não acredito que ele vai com aquela baranga!!","Outro já convidou ela,vou ter que partir para outra!!","Ela vai com aquele moleque que tem uma batata no lugar do nariz??" .Lilian não tava muito animada para o baile,primeiro porque não tinha tempo para pensar nisso por causa das lições e segundo por que não tava muito afim de ir,não por falta de candidatos a par,porque uns 3 garotos já haviam pedido para leva-la ao baile mas foram negados.

---Ah,Lilian,vai no baile vai!!!--Falou Lui.

---Nem sei,nem sei...

---Lilian,se você não ir ficarei muito triste com você,faz tempo que não nos divertimos!!só aquela noite da musica que o Tiago colocou.

A ruiva sempre tinha um sentimento estranho quando lembrava daquela noite...  
  
---Ta bom,o próximo que pedir para ir ao baile comigo eu aceito...

---AAAAAEEEEEE--gritaram Lui e Mary pulando no pescoço da garota.

---O que está acontecendo??--peguntou Sirius vendo a gritaria.

---A bobinha aqui resolveu ir ao baile--respondeu Mary.

---Ah que bom!!--exclamou Lupin olhando para a cara do Tiago,mas felizmente Lilian não percebeu.

8

---Vai ,é a sua chance!!!

---Ah,acho que ela não vai aceitar ir comigo para o baile...

Os marotos estavam conversando na sala comunal quando Lilian finalmente ficou sozinha.

---Pontas,você nunca foi de desistir...vai logo falar com ela!!

---Tá,ta bom Aluado...

Tiago se levantou e deu um longo suspiro,andou até a direção de Lilian e pigarreou para chamar a sua atenção.Essa por sua vez quando levantou o rosto e viu de quem tratava logo voltou a atenção as suas anotações.

---Fala,Potter...

---Soube que você resolveu ir ao baile...é verdade??

---Sm,Potter,é verdade...

---E você tem par??

Lilian pensou por um momento para se decidir se iria falçar a verdade ou a mentira.

---Não tenho...

Os rosto de Tiago que antes estava tenso agora abriu-se e um sorriso maravilhoso.

---Então,você toparia em ir ao baile comigo??

A ruiva pensou em negar mas então lembrou que havia prometido para a sua melhor amiga que iria aceitar o pedido da primeira pessoa que fosse lhe chamar.

---Tá bom,eu vou com voCÊ...

---Hmmm...que bom....

---Mas agradeça á Mary...ela me fez prometer que iria ao baile...


	7. O Mapa e a Capa

**Capitulo 7—O Mapa e a capa.**

Apesar dos ânimos agitados muitos estavam preocupados com os estudos,e entre eles estava Lilian.Em um de seus turnos de estudos ela acabou conhecendo um rapaz da Corvinal chamado Stevie Malks,um garoto muito bonito,de cabelos caindo na testa e olhos azuis.Os dois passavam horas estudando e conversando na biblioteca o que rendia várias reclamações da velha bibliotecária.

---Mas então Lilian,você já tem par para o baile??--perguntou o rapaz.

---Já Stevie e vc?

---Iria te convidar mas como já tem par, acho que vou convidar aquela sua colega de quarto...a de olhos castanhos claros...a Izabel.

---Ah,ela é muito legal,mas você não terminou de me contar as suas férias...

---Ah,sim...

Como os alunos do sétimo ano tinham permissão para ficar fora do salão comunal até as 10 horas,ultimamente Lilian chegava no salão comunal depois desse horário.

---Hei,Lilian,onde você tava??--perguntou Lui quando viu a amiga chegando no salão.

---Tava conversando com o Stevie...

---Ah,ele é um cara legal...

---Quem é um cara legal??--perguntou Sirius chegando no meio da conversa.

---Um garoto da corvinal que eu conheci,o Stevie,conhece??--respondeu a ruiva.

---O Stevie Malks??--perguntou o Lupin surpreso.

---é,ele...por que??

---É que foi ele que roubou a primeira namorada do Tiago,então ele o odeia desde então,Tiago só não odeia mais ele do que odeia o Snape.

---Nossa,pensava que o Potter não tava nem ai para as suas namoradas...

---Lily,você confunde as coisas,uma coisa é namorada,e outra é ficante...o Tiago já teve muitas ficantes mas namorada ele só teve duas,e eram as meninas que ele já se apaixonou.

---Então quer dizer que o Potter também ama??--brincou Lilian.

---Claro,senão ele não estaria até hoje aguentando você escurraçando ele...- --falou Sirius. Lilian ficou vermelha com a afirmação do amigo,"é,acho melhor controlar o meu gênio".Então se levantou e foi pregar os avisos que a MacGonall entregou a ela para pregar no quadro de avisos.

---Ah,vocês viram??no próximo fim de semana tem visita a Hogsmeade,vou aproveitar e comprar o meu vestido...--disse Lilian á sua amiga Mary.

---Acho que também vou encomendar o meu,que cor você vai querer??

---Nem sei,me dá uma sugestão.

---Que tal um preto??para ressaltar a sua ruivez e a sua pele branca??

---Ah,tudo bem...e vc?

---Vou pegar um azul para combinar com os meus olhos...

---Tá,tá,tá,tá,vamos parar com esse papo de perua??--brincou Lui.

---Lui,senta aqui do meu lado,to com saudade do meu Luisinho cuti-cuti...-- falou Lilian todo meiga.

---Claro...--dizendo isso,Lui sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e colocou a cabeça sobre o colo da amiga,que por sua vez começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos loiros do amigo.

---Sabe Lui,te considero um irmãozão...gostaria de não sair daqui de Hogwarts para ficar sempre perto de vocês e longe daquela minha verdadeira irmã.--Falou Lilian olhando com carinho para o amigo.

---A gente vai sempre estar juntos Lily,eu,você e Mary.--respondeu Lui.

---E nós também--se intrometeu Lupin-eu,Sirius,Pedro e principalmente Tiago.

O buraco do retrato se abriu e então entrou Tiago.O rapaz quando viu a cena do Lui deitado no colo da Lilian ficou um pouco chocado e parado no meio do caminho.

---Calma ae Tiago,somos só amigos--disse Lui se levantando.

---Ah,claro,sim entendo--disse o moreno se recuperando da cena.

---Onde você tava Pontas??--perguntou Sirius.

---Encomendando via catálogo as minhas vestes a rigor...

---Ah,tá...falando nisso tenho que fazer um negócio,pera ae...--falou Sirius se levantando e olhando em volta pelo salão,quando localizou uma garota morena de olhos cor de mel,gritou--Hey,Dimys.

A garota voltou-se para ele e quando percebeu de quem se tratava pareceu derreter e deu um sorriso bobo,sinal de que estava ouvindo-o.Sirius olhou para os amigos sentados com um olhar dizendo "viu como sou irresistivel??".

---Quer ir ao baile comigo??--continuou Sirius.

---Claro,Black.

---Pronto já tenho o meu par--Dizendo isso o rapaz voltou a se sentar enquanto a garota cochichava com as amigas e dando risadinhas.

---To com fome...--disse Lui de repente.

---Quer conhecer a cozinha Lui??--perguntou Sirius com um olhar malicioso.

---Opa,claro!!Vamos lá Mary e Lilian??

---Aaaah,não seeei--disse Lilian.

---Eu topo,Vamos lá Lily,vai,um pouco de emoção...--disse Mary.

---Hmmm.ta bom vai...mas como vamos ir até lá sem sermos vistos??

---Temos dois segredinhos...--Disse Tiago entrando na conversa pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

---E quais seriam esses segredinhos Potter?--perguntou Lilian com um olhar divertido.

---Só depois que o salão esvaziar.

---Espero que não demore...to com fome--repetiu Lui.

Depois de uma meia hora,o salão finalmente ficou vazio,Tiago olhou para Sirius que deu um sorrisinho de criança que vai aprontar algio que a mãe nunca poderia saber.

---Vocês tem que prometer que nunca vão contar a ninguém sobre o que vamos contar a vocês agora.--disse Sirius em um tom cerimonial.

---Fala logo Sirius.--disse Mary.

---Pega lá Tiago.

Potter levantou-se e começou a andar bem devagar só para atiçar a curiosidade dos outros até que Lilian jogou uma almofada nas costas do garoto e ele percebeu que era para ele correr.Quando voltou do dormitório,estava em suas mãos um embrulho e um pergaminho velho.

---Aqui estão as nossa preciosidades...

---Nossa,isso é o que eu estou pensando??--falou Lui admirado.

---é sim...--respondeu Lupin.

---O que é isso??--perguntou Lilian.

---Minha ruivinha querida,isso é uma capa da invisibilidade.--Respondeu Tiago provocano uma careta de Lilian por causa do apelido.

---E isso o que é??--perguntou Mary com o velho pergaminho nas mãos.

---Isso é a nossa melhor invenção...o Mapa dos Marotos.--respondeu Lupin.

---Ah sim,não tem nenhum mapa aqui--brincou Lui pegando o pergaminho das mãos da amiga.

---Claro né,tem que falar as palavras mágicas.--disse Sirius pegando novamente o pergaminho e murmurando "prometo não fazer nada de bom".

De onde a varinha do garoto estava encostada saiu uma infinidade de linhas que começaram a formar o mapa.Os Marotos explicaram que os pontinhos que andavam pelo mapa eram as pessoas que estavam no castelo.Naquele momento,McGonagall estava na sala do diretor e Filch na sua respectiva sala.

---Legal...--exclamou Lui surpreso.

---Agora podemos ir...--disse Tiago.

N/A:Obrigadão pelo coment tah!!


	8. O Quarto Escuro

**Capitulo 8---Aventura na cozinha.**  
  
Os 7 garotos se dividiram em dois grupos,Sirius,Pedro,Mary e Lupin tiveram que ir com o mapa dos marotos na mão,e Tiago,Lilian e Lui foram encobertos pela a capa.

O grupo saiu pelo buraco do retrato enquanto Sirius conferia no mapa se não tinha nenhum monitor ou professor vindo em sua direção. "A McGonagall tá dormindo e o os outros professores estão em suas salas"Sussurrou Sirius.

--Mas e o resto??--perguntou Tiago no mesmo tom para o amigo.

"Estão bem longe daqui"

Lilian sentia o seu coração bater na garganta pois nunca havia feito nada parecido ao que estava fazendo agora.

--Gente,eu sou monitora--sussurrou a ruiva em um tom divertido para o seu amigo Lui como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar.

A comitiva desceu as escadas até o térreo,onde entraram em um corredor com vários quadros sobre comida.Lupin parou a frente de um relativamente grande onde tinha algumas frutas em uma bandeja de prata,então o garoto fez cócegas na pêra que ficou se contorcendo e virando uma maçaneta.

--Já passei tantas vezes por esse corredor para ficar olhando esses quadros e nunca pensava que estava tão perto da cozinha!--exclamou Lui.

Quando Lupin abriu a porta e o grupo entrou,uma onda de elfos veio cumprimenta-los.

--Nossa,que simpáticos!!--falou Mary com um olhar encantado.

--(pigarro)Mary,eles estão bem longe do padrão de beleza convencional-- disse Sirius.

--Mas mesmo assim são simpáticos.

Lilian entrou e viu que a cozinha se tratava de um comodo amplo onde tinham quatro mesas enormes,que correspondia a mesa de cada casa.

--Nossa,quanta comida!!--exclamou Lui olhando para os tachos de sopa,molhos e outras coisas.

--Amiguinhos,o nosso amigão aqui tá com fome,e muita fome--disse Sirius se dirigindo aos elfos domésticos e indicando Lui. Os elfos voltaram carregados com bandejas cheios de comida e doces.Lui encheu os bolsos de bombas e tortas,Mary fez o mesmo,apenas Lilian que não pegava nenhum doce.

--Pega também Lily--falou Lupin

--Não sei se deveria...--respondeu a ruiva Tiago veio a sua direção e pegou várias bombas e enfiou no bolso da garota com um sorriso nos lábios.

--Tá bom vai,eu vou pegar,algumas!--disse Lilian pegando algumas bombas de chocolate e creme.

--Agora vamos voltar--disse Lupin Agora Lilian,Tiago e Lui andavam na frente com o mapa dos marotos em suas mãos e o resto ficaram embaixo da capa.

Tiago acabou se diatraindo enquanto conversava com Lui e não viu no mapa que Filch estava no mesmo corredor que o grupo.

--Hey,Tiago,esse ponto está dizendo que Filch está nesse corredor!--falou Lui indicando o ponto onde se lia "Filch".

--Todos,corram cada um para um lado.--falou Tiago.

No corredor onde estavam haviam várias portas.Lilian entrou na primeira a sua esquerda e percebeu que alguém entrara junto com ela,mas não sabia quem era.Lui entrou na da direta e o resto em uma que estava mais a frente. A sala estava escura,e Lilian se encolheu em um canto do comodo.A garota ouviu passos em sua direção e que sentou em uma carteira na sua frente.

--Quem está ai??--perguntou a ruiva e um sussurro.

--Sou eu--Era Potter.

Lilian ouvia passos no corredor.

--Filch percebeu que tem aluno fora da cama.--concluiu a ruiva.

--Lily,você e Lui nunca tiveram nada a mais??--perguntou Tiago.

--Isso é pergunta para se fazer em uma hora dessas??

--Tiveram ou não tiveram??

--Cl...--quando Lilian ia responder a porta se abriu e Tiago levantou-se em um pulo silencioso e tampou a boca da garota e a abraçou de um modo que Lilian ficou entre a parede e o rapaz.

Os dois como tinham quase a mesma altura,ficaram cara-a-cara se olhando,Lilian assustada e Tiago apreensivo. O homem que havia entrado olhou em volta a procura de algum murmuro ou respiração e então saiu novamente fechando a porta. Tiago aproveitou e continuou abraçado a Lilian.

--Ahn,Tiago,obrigada por me silenciar mas acho que o perigo já passou.-- disse a garota em uma voz abafada pela mão do garoto.

---Ah,é que...tava tão bom...--disse Tiago em um tom falsamente envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo soltando a ruiva.

--Ah,tah engraçadinho...--Lilian foi em direção a porta e viu se Filch ainda estava no corredor.

---Acho que podemos sair.

---Onde está o resto??

Tiago olhou no mapa e viu que os pontos intitulados pelos nomes dos seus amigos se encontravam na sala comunal.

--Eles estão bem.Ah e você não me respondeu.

--Claro que nunca tive nada com o Lui.

--Hmmm que bom

O casal dirigiu-se á torre da Grifinória ainda comentando o que havia acabado de acontecer.


	9. O Mal Pressentimento

**Capitulo 9—O mal pressentimento.  
**  
Quando Lilian e Tiago entraram pelo buraco do retrato,uma onda de perguntas os esperavam.

--Ele pegou vocês??--perguntou Mary.

--Nem...quase..mas não conseguiu...--respondeu Lilian se jogando em uma das poltronas--amanhã é sábado né??

--Eu acho que depois dessa ninguém ta com sono--respondeu Lui.

O grupo ficou conversando um bom tempo.Lilian não falava muito,estava pensativa naquele dia.

--Lilian,fala alguma coisa ae...

--Ah gente,hoje não to muito afim de conversar,to pensando em uns problemas meus...estou sentindo que algo de ruim vai acontecer...sinto isso aqui no meu peito--disse a garota com os olhos enchendo d'agua.

--Voce vai ver amiga,nada vai acontecer não...--falou Lui a abraçando--Você precisa é de um colinho amigo,vem,deita aqui no colo do seu amiguinho...

Lilian pousou a sua cabeça no colo do garoto que ficou fazendo um cafuné em seus cabelos.Tiago a olhava com insistencia e pela primeira vez ela o correspondeu,mas o olhar do rapaz não era o de bobo que normalmente ele lhe lançava,era um olhar preocupado. Pouco a pouco a ruiva foi relaxando e sentindo suas palpebras cada vez mais pesadas,ela estava em um quarto escuro,onde tinha uma cadeira e um homem com vestes negras e cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos,olhos que pareciam bastante familiares á garota. "Fale Potter,ou quer morrer sofrendo como um porco??"disse uma voz fria e cortante,como um vento frio."Não,nunca,pode me matar,mas nunca irei dizer!!","Ah não Potter,irei fazer você sofrer até as ultimas consequencias"respondeu a mesma voz,"Eu te repugno!!".

--Olha que fofa ela dormindo!!--exclamou Mary.

--É,ela fica ainda mais bonita assim--concordou Tiago--mas não parece que ela esteja tendo bons sonos,olha as palpebras dela,estão um pouco agitadas.

--Lilian não é de ter pesadelos,mas deve ser por causa daquele sentimento ruim que ela estava sentindo.--respondeu Mary.

--Vamos ter que acorda-la para ela ir para a cama...--disse Lui.

--Não,deixa que eu a levo--falou Tiago se levantando e pegando Lilian em seus braços

--Tiago,por que você não usa magia??--perguntou Lupin.

--Você não tá vendo que ele quer aproveitar a oportunidade??--zombou Sirius.

Quando Tiago a colocou em sua cama e estava tirando os seus sapatos("é,que bom,ela não tem chul",pensou o rapaz),a garota começou a se agitar e a suar frio,o rapaz por sua vez tentou acorda-la,de um salto Lilian levantou- se e ficou com o rosto bem grudado ao do Tiago e disse em um sussurro assustado e com os olhos bem abertos:

--Tiago,eles estão com o seu pai.

--Quem Lilian??quem está com o meu pai??--perguntou o garoto apreensivo.

Mas Lilian havia desmaiado.

--Luuupin,vá chamar a McGonagall!!agora!!--disse o moreno--Manda chamar o Prof Dumbledore também.

Lupin foi correndo o máximo que as suas pernas o permitia,e logo voltou coma professora e o diretor em seu encalço.

--O que aconteceu com a Evans,sr Potter??--perguntou a professora com o seu costumeiro Hobby.

--Ela estava dormindo e acabou tendo um pesadelo,quando a estava arrumando ela levantou e me disse que alguém estava om o meu pai e logo depois desmaiou.

Quando Tiago terminou de contar,Dumbledore e a McGonagall trocaram um olhar apreensivo.

--Pro...pro-fessor..onde está o meu pai??

--Sr Potter,agoar mesmo estava no meu escritório com a sr McGonagall conversando de que como poderiamos lhe contar isso...

--O que professor??

--Acabei de receber uma coruja onde diz que o seu pai foi sequestrado pelos capangas de Voldemort,ninguém sabe onde ele se encontra...

Tiago sentou-se ao lado da cama da amiga e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos...

"Então era isso que Lilian estava pressentindo..."pensou o moreno.Uma lágrima solitária começou a descer sobre o seu rosto...


	10. O Sonho e o resgate

Capitulo 10---O sonho e o resgate.  
  
Na manhã seguinte quando Lilian acordou viu que em uma cadeira ao seu lado se encontrava Potter,havia adormecido ali.Com um baque,todas as lembranças voltaram á mente da garota,a hora que viu o sr Potter ser torturado,o momento em que havia contado ao Tiago sobre o seu pai,e a hora do desmaio.

--Potter...hey Potter...--Lily começou a chama-lo mas sem sucesso-- acorda...POTTER!!!!

Tiago acordou um pouco atordoado por causa do grito,quando percebeu que havia sido Lilian tentando acorda-lo,olhou em volta e deu um longo suspiro e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos.

--Por que você dormiu ai??--perguntou a ruiva.

--Não iria conseguir dormir longe de você depois do que você sonhou...-- respondeu o moreno sonolento.

--Ah tah,nossa eu to de camisola..--disse a garota olhando por debaixo da colcha--não me diga que...

--AH não!!não fui eu que te troquei não...foi a Mary...

--Ufa..ah tah...mas como você está??--com isso Lilian colocou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz carinhosamente.

--Não,tudo bem...só como eu soube que foi meio ruim...--Tiago segurou a mão da garota que estava sobre o seu ombro.

--é,né,acho que foi meio chocante...me desculpe...--A ruiva então percebeu que estava segurando a mão do rapaz e soltou-a envergonhada.

--Não tem nenhuma noticia do seu pai??

--Não,ainda não...

--Espero sinceramente que o seu pai esteja bem--disse Lilian docemente e então lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador.

Era a primeira vez que Tiago havia sido tratado daquela forma pela a garota,que por consequencia ficou sem ação.Fazia tempo que ele havia notado como ela era doce,mas nunca havia sido tratado dessa forma.

A ruiva,vendo a expressão do amigo,o puxou para um longo abraço,onde ela o ninava como um bebê.

--Shhh...Shhh..você vai ver como tudo vai acabar bem...--e quando o havia soltado--agora,Potter,bem...preciso me trocar...e,será que você poderia...ahn...

--Ah sim claro...

Tiago se levantou e se dirigiu á porta do dormitório.

Os dias seguintes foram bastante tensos.Potter estava extremamente quieto,e então não havia a costumeira algazarra na sala comunal que era sempre provocada por Tiago e Sirius. O baile estava cada vez mais proximo,causando ainda mais ansiedade entre os alunos.

As meninas falavam sobre as roupas e os penteados que iriam usar,já os meninos comentavam os seus pares.

Lilian,estava bastante preocupada,afinal,ela que havia tido o sonho de onde o sr Potter estava,mas mesmo forçando a mente a se lembrar,não recordava detalhes da casa onde o homem estava sendo torturado.

--Será que ele não morreu?--um dia perguntou Tiago.

--Se ele estivesse morto eu saberia...tenho certeza...--respondeu Lilian.

Depois de uma sexta-feira cansativa e a dois dias do baile,Lilian se jogou,como sempre,em cima de uma poltrona e logo caiu no sono...

_Onde estou??parece um lugar com muitas colinas...Nossa...que casa bonita!!!e bem conservada,acho que vou entrar nela...(barulho de porta velha abrindo)...caracoles,ta tudo empoerado,a minha irmã Petúnia não iria gostar daqui...vou ver como é a paisagem da janela,mas que cidadezinha mais aconchegante... Cidade de Lensow... _

__

_"Potter...você acha que sairá daqui vivo??ainda não te matei porque quero saber onde está a pedra!!!me diiiga!!!" Ah não...é o Voldemort..e está com o sr Potter,e ele está vivo...eu preciso acordar imediatamente,senão poderá ser tarde demais..._

--Lilian,que foi??--perguntou um Lui assustado--sonhou com o sr Potter de novo??

--Acertou Lui,mas preciso falar com o Tiago e com o Prof Dumbledore imediatamente,venha comigo...

Os dois correram incansavelmente até o escritório do diretor,por sorte a prof McGonagall estava por perto.

--Lilian,você está pálida...--exclamou a velha professora.

--Professora,ela sonhou com o sr Potter novamente--informou-lhe Lui.

--Então temos que falar com o diretor Dumbledore imediatamente!!!e Lui,vá chamar o sr Potter...nesse exato momento.

Lui saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção ao campo de Quadribol.Sexta -feira era dia de treino.

Lilian,finalmente havia entrado na sala do diretor.Um ambiente circular com vários retratos em suas paredes. O diretor a mandou sentar-se e a encarou com os seus habituais olhos azuis cintilantes.Tiago entrou na sala com um estrondo.

--Lilian...o que aconteceu com o meu pai??não me diga que ele mo...--disse o rapaz ajoelhando-se a frente da ruiva e segurando as suas mãos.

--Professor,tenho certeza de onde o sr Potter está...está em Lensow...mande aurores lá imediatamente diretor...senão poderá ser tarde demais...

--Então que dizer que pode haver chances??--perguntou um Tiago esperançoso.

--Pelo que a senhorita Evans diz,pode sim...--respondeu o diretor antes de sussurrar algo a sua fenix que logo após desapareceu.

Todos ficaram na sala do diretor,tensos e preocupados,esperando noticias.Lilian ainda estava sentada a frente da escrivaninha do diretor,Tiago não quiz sentar em uma das cadeiras preferiu sentar-se no chão passando a mão pelos cabelos frequentemente,McGonagall havia ficado com uma coloração levemente esverdeada,e o diretor manteve-se calmo e pensativo. De repente uma pena vermelha caiu em cima da escrivaninha,assustando a todos,menos ao diretor.Dumbledore desenrolou o pergaminho e então leu,quando terminou,deu um longo suspiro e tirou os óculos para massagear a parte superior do nariz.

--Potter...tenho que lhe informar que o seu pai está sendo tratado no Saint Mungus,está um pouco mal por causa das torturas mas está fora de risco de morte...--informou o diretor.

Tiago levantou-se e então puxou Lilian da cadeira,e começou a dançar sem música muito comicamente,provocando risadas do diretor e da velha professora.A ruiva por sua vez,olhava em volta procurando ajuda nos professores que estavam presentes.


	11. O Baile Parte I

**Capitulo 11-O Baile.**  
  
"É,o baile é hoje"pensou Lilian na hora em que se levantou e olhou no calendário.Foi até a cama de Mary e a acordou,a garota estava ferrado em um sono profundo mas foi acordada facilmente,foi quando Lilian se lembrou de algo subitamente.

--Mary,não podemos nos atrasar!!acabei de me lembrar que tenho que pegar as minhas vestes na loja ainda hoje!!!

Mary levantou-se de um salto.

--Meu Deus,eu também!!!vai logo se arrumar,vai!!!

Sorte que no dia haveria um saída para Hogsmeade,mas quando Mary olhou no relógio constatou que as duas já estavam atrasadas.Elas sairam correndo pelo quarto a procura de suas roupas.Lilian saiu do banheiro com a blusa desabotoada e amarrando os cabelos,enquanto Mary procurava as suas meias e um pé de seu sapato.

--Como eu sou burra!!!como pude esquecer de pegar as vestes na loja??-- perguntou Mary indignada.

--Acho que não vou ir pegar as vestes não!--disse a ruiva parando por um momento e pensando--é uma boa desculpa para não ir ao baile. Mary também parou por um momento,até que foi até a amiga e apontou o seu dedo para a garota.

--Senhorita Evans,se você não for nesse baile nunca mais olha para a minha cara!!entendeu??

--Calma amiga,eu só estava brincando...ai meu Deus,já são 9 horas,não vai dar tempo para tomar café...vai colocando o sueter e a capa no caminho...

As duas amigas sairam correndo pelas escadas, chegando no salão comunal,lá encontrou Lui que perguntou o que estava acontecendo,mas como as garotas não pararam para explicar acabou correndo atrás delas.

--Que bom,chegamos a tempo para pegar a ultima carruagem--disse Mary respirando com dificuldade por causa da correria. Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade,a primeira coisa que fizeram foi passar na TrapoBelo,onde pegaram as suas vestes e puderam respirar tranquilamente.

--Ufa,ainda bem que conseguimos pegar as vestes!--exclamou Mary sastifeita enquanto tomava uma cerveja amanteigada.

Nesse momento,os marotos entraram pela a porta do bar,e quando avistaram o grupo de amigos sentados em uma mesa foram até eles.

--Cara,como tá frio lá fora!!--disse Sirius esfregando os braços.--preciso de uma cerveja amanteigada imediatamente.

Lupin sentou-se ao lado de Mary e lhe deu um beijo.Tiago sentou-se em uma cadeira a frente de Lilian e sorriu para a garota. Depois do que aconteceu com o sr Potter,Lilian e Tiago se aproximaram,mas ainda assim a ruiva não cedia ás investidas do moreno.

--É,minha gente,hoje é o baile...--falou Lui.

--É a nossa noite!!--respondeu Sirius--falando nisso,quem você convidou Lui??

--Só no baile vocês irão saber!

--Aai,quanto mistério!!--exclamou Mary--Lui...eu e Lilian somos as suas melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano...

--Nananinanão,vocês irão saber só hoje a noite!mas garanto a vocês,ela é muito especial!!

O dia em Hogsmeade passou bastante agradável,o grupo conversou bastante e compraram o que precisavam nas lojas do povoado.

--Lilian,já são cinco horas...o baile começa as sete,..não é melhor já irmos??

--Ai Mary,você demora tanto assim para se arrumar??--respondeu Lily.

--Não,mas é que a gente tem que caprichar para hoje a noite!

Lilian pensou um instante então resolveu voltar ao castelo com a amiga.

Mary havia acabado de sair do chuveiro quando Lilian havia acabado de arrumar o que iria usar a noite. A ruiva foi ao banheiro e tomou a sua ducha,quando saiu do comodo, pegou-se pensando em como estaria Tiago com as suas vestes a rigor.

--Ué...você não disse que iria comprar vestes pretas??--perguntou Mary

--Ah não,preferi esse azul escuro...se eu fosse de preto pareceria que esta de luto.

No quarto dos garotos,Tiago estava passando perfume quando foi interrompido por Sirius.

--Ow amigão,você não acha que esta exagerando no perfume não??

--Ah,é mesmo...é que estou meio nervoso...

--OQUE??Tiago Potter nervoso??temos que marcar essa data na pedra!!-- exclamou Lupin de um outra canto do quarto enquanto colocava as vestes a rigor.

--Ah...me deixa...

--Queria saber como Mary está de vestido.--disse Lupin com um olhar sonhador.

--Mas Lui...quem é que você covidou?Diz logo cara...

--Já disse que não vou dizer,entendeu??

Depois de um tempo todos já estavam arrumados e cheirosos.Sirius estava terminando de arrumar a gola de sua veste,quando Tiago os chamou para descer e esperar as garotas enquanto passava nervosamente a mão no cabelo.

--Nossa,Lilian você está linda...não,não amarre o cabelo não!!--disse Mary quando olhou a amiga e não a deixou fazer um coque com o cabelos.-- tome,coloque essa presilhas no seu cabelo.

Lilian estava de vestes a rigor azul marinho,com os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os ombros até os meio das costas e colocando algumas presilhas em forma de pequeninas florzinhas brilhantes no cabelo.Já Mary,estava com um vestido de cetim azul-bebê combinando com os olhos da garota,e os cabelos cacheados soltos e com presilhas em forma de borboletas e também brilhantes.

--Hmm,bom,acho que estamos prontas,né??--pergntou Mary meio insegura--você não tem curiosidade em ver como estão os meninos com roupas de festa??

--Hmmm..um pouco,vai!--mentiu Lilian,ela estava extremamente curiosa.

As duas amigas sairam do dormitório conversando.Lilian quando viu Tiago de costas não o reconheceu,este quando virou teve a mesma reação da ruiva quando se fitaram. Tiago estava com uma veste negra que dava maior destaque para os seus olhos castanhos estranhamente esverdeados,os seus cabelos continuavam bagunçados,mas de um modo mais formal.Sirius também estava bem bonito,com vestes também negras,ou melhor,todos os marotos estavam de veste negras.

--Nossa,olha o quarteto de vasinhos--sussurrou Mary com um tom divertido. Quando chegaram perto dos meninos,Tiago ainda continuou com a boca aberta.

--Eh..meu querido Tiaguito,será que você pode fechar essa boca e fazer um elogio a sua garota??--zombou Sirius.

Tiago fechou a boca e fingiu que estava limpando a baba.

--No...no...nos...sa...--falou Tiago.

--Lily,deixa eu traduzir,o meu querido Tiago quiz dizer de como você está bonita,e espero que me meu amigo não me bata,eu também concordo,e você Mary,também está linda,sem segundas intenções Lupin--Disse Sirius ás duas amigas.

--Não,Lilian,é verdade,você está realmente linda...--disse Tiago se recuperando da cena.

Lilian enrubeceu,mas para desfarçar a vergonha logo virou-se e perguntou pelo Lui,afinal,estava curiosa para saber o tal par dele.

--Vamos descer,talvez lá a gente o encontre--disse Lupin.

O grupo desceu as escadarias até o Saguão conversando sobre como estaria o salão principal.

--Hey...olha o Lui lá!--apontou Mary.

Lui estava com vestes verdes escuro com a gola alta,estava com uma garota de cabelos loiros prateados caindo em cascata até a cintura e olhos grandes e belos azuis escuro.

--Olá...bom,vocês não queriam saber quem era o meu par?pois aqui está ela,essa é Manuelle Delacour,a conheci nesse verão quando viajei até a França.

--Olárr...--disse a loira com um sorriso simples--prazerr... Manuelle era uma garota legal e bastante divertida,Lilian e ela conversaram e riram muito antes de abrir as portas do salão.

Depois de mais ou menos uns vinte minutos,Prof Dumbledore saiu de uma sala ao lado das majestosas portas do Salão Principal e postou-se a frente doa alunos.

--Imagino que vocês estejam bem ansiosos e animados,não é??O baile terminará ás quatro da manhã,e por isso não teremos aula amanhã.

Houve uma onda de gritos de aprovação.

--E espero que gostem bastante desse baile...bom,então...BEM VINDOS!!!

As portas se abriram e mostrou um salão com várias mesinhas para oito pessoas,flores e cristais de gelo por todos os cantos,as costumeiras arvores de natal,e alguns pontinhos luminosos voando...

--Nossa que lindo!!--disse Lilian com o braço dado a Tiago e entrando no salão.Este sorriu de uma forma espetacular,o que fez Lilian ficar um pouco envergonhada e virar o rosto com um sorriso nervoso--hey...mas isso são...

--Fadas,bonitinhas não??--perguntou Tiago.

--Concordo.

O casal sentou junto com os amigos.Em um palco que estava montado ao lado da mesa dos professores,um grupo de jovens com vestes também negras e algumas correntes,sentaram-se em banquinhos onde estavam alguns instrumentos musicais.

--Tenho o prazer de apresentar OS Alquimistas!--falou Dumbledore em alto e bom som.

Houve aplausos e alguns gritos de "lindos!" direcionados aos musicos. A primeira musica começou a tocar,era animada,mas nem tanto.

--Hmm...Lilian,vamos dançar??


	12. O Baile Parte II

**Capitulo 12-O baile-Parte II**

Quando Lilian se virou para a pessoa que fez o pedido esperando ver Tiago,levou um susto,pois não era o rapaz e sim Stevie Malks. Tiago também havia percebido a presença do rapaz,e o fitava com extremo ódio,um ódio que a garota só viam em seus olhos quando ele brigava com Snape ou Malfoy.

--Então Lily,quer dançar?--repetiu Stevie sem dar atenção ao olhar do Tiago.

--Você não vê que ela esta acompanhada??--disse o Tiago enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros de Lilian.

--é verdade Stevie,estou acompanhada...--respondeu a ruiva.

--Mas você não gosta dele!!você odeia assim como eu!

Agora os olhares dos rapazes estavam centrados em Lilian,esperando uma resposta.

--Stevie,eu nunca odiei o Potter,só não gostava do jeito dele metido mas depois de uma certa convivencia,vi que ele não é tão ruim assim.

Tiago havia um tempo se mostrara um rapaz dedicado aos estudos,bastante engraçado e divertido,a mania de passar a mão pelo cabelo era uma mania inocente,o contrario que Lilian sempre achara,só era um pouco metido,mas isso era normal.O ponto de vista de Lilian havia mudado mas ela não admitia,tentava se enganar.

Stevie recebeu as palavras da ruiva com surpresa,mas mesmo assim virou as costas lançando a Tiago um olhar de desprezo,o que foi reciproco da parte do moreno.

Apesar desse incidente desagradavel,o baile estava ótimo.Os amigos conversavam animadamente,comiam,bebiam,dançavam. Lilian percebeu que Mary e Lupin haviam sumido subtamente.Lui estava conversando com Pedro e Manuelle.Mas e Sirius??onde estava ele?"Deve estar com uma das suas namoradas"pensou a ruiva.

--Hmmm...Lily,vamos dançar??--perguntou Tiago animado.

--Tudo bem...

O casal se dirigiu á pista de dança e se "esbaldaram",eles riam muito,principalmente por causa das gracinhas que Tiago fazia.Então começou a tocar uma musica romãntica,e o rapaz não exitou em abraçar Lilian.O moreno esperava por aquele momento desde o começo da festa,melhor,desde o terceiro ano de escola,quando ele começou a gostar da ruiva.Mas o rapaz, em meio ao seu nervosismo,acabou tropeçando no próprio cadarço,o que provocou um tombo,onde ele bateu a cabeça e novamente ficou desacordado.

--Potter...acorda Potter--disse Lilian se ajoelhando ao lado do rapaz e lhe dando tapinhas no rosto. Alguns curiosos começaram a formar um circulo em volta da cena.

--Hey Tiaguito,tsc tsc,de novo não,vai ser desengonçado em outro lugar!!você sempre cai na hora errada.!!!--disse Sirius indo em auxilio do rapaz.

Depois de algum tempo desacordado,Tiago começou a abrir os olhos ,mas com um olhar meio embaçado.

--Tiago,é a segunda vez que você cai e fica desacordado em menos de um semestre,e olha que você tem uma cabeça dura do caramba!!--zombou Lui.

--Oque você disse?--perguntou Manuelle fazendo buquinho.

Depois que Lui lhe explicou,ela por sua vez começou rir timidamente.

--Agora você esta bem,Tiago??--perguntou Lilian com uma sombra de riso na face.

--Só um beijinho seu pode me curar Lily!

--Sim,ele está bem--concluiu Sirius se levantando junto com Lilian e Tiago.

Quando deu três horas da manhã,os casais começaram a "desaparecer",foi quando Lilian resolveu ir se deitar.

--Hey Lily,espere que eu vou com você!--disse Tiago indo atrás da ruiva.

Os dois continuaram a conversar durante o trajeto do salão principal até o meio de um corredor no segundo andar.

--você já está com sono??--perguntou Tiago.

--Um pouco...

--Então venha comigo até um lugar??

--Tá,mas olha Potter,nem tente...--Mas Lilian foi interrompida pelo rapaz que a fez silenciar colocando o seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios da garota.

Os dois garotos foram atrás de uma armadura onde Tiago apertou o dedo mindinho da mão esquerda da lataria.Atrás da armadura surgiu uma porta.O rapaz pegou a mão da ruiva e a guiou pelo corredor escuro e úmido,que acabou saindo no porão do lado de fora da cabana do guarda-caça.

--Hoje o céu está lindo!!--exclamou Lilian.

Tiago a levou para cima de um monte onde poderiam ter uma vista ótima do lago e da lua minguante.

--é para cá que venho quando tenho que refrescar as minhas odéias!--disse o moreno.

--Bom gosto o seu,dá até vontade de dormir aqui fora,mas está muio frio!

O dois haviam conseguido um pedaço de grama que ainda não havia sido queimada pela a neve.

Eles tiveram a primeira conversa sem que Lilian saisse ralhando com o moreno. Foi quando no meio da conversa ´predominou um silencio meio desconfortavel.A ruiva um pouco sonolenta deitou-se sobre a grama gelada.Olhou para o lado e viu Tiago a fitando com um sorriso bobo.A ruiva fechou os olhos e quando estava quase adormecendo ela sentiu algo macio e quente em seus lábios.Potter a havia beijado,e ela conrrespondeu,mas como da primeira vez,ela percebeu o que estva fazendo e se devencilhou dos braços do Potter e de levantou.

--Potter você não te jeito mesmo!!--disse a ruiva quase gritando.

--Lily,agora eu sei!!--gritou Tiago com um sorriso no rosto a uma Lilian que andanva pisando forte em direção ao castelo. Parou abruptamente no meio do caminho e se virou para fitar o rapaz.

--O que você sabe Potter??

---Que você gosta de mim,assim como eu gosto de você!!

Lilian abriu a boca pasma mas não saiu nada até que finalmente gritou:

---EU NÃO GOSTO DE VOCÊ POTTER!!!!

Ela se virou novamente e continuou o seu caminho. "Sim,você realmente gosta de mim."murmurou Tiago se jogando novamente na grama("Uí,meu cocoruto")com um largo sorriso no rosto.


	13. Castelo de Lembranças

**Capitulo 13—Castelo de Lembranças.**  
  
Quando Lilian entrou no salão comunal estava com os pés encharcados,se dirigindo ao dormitório foi quando percebeu que não estava com um pingo de sono. Na verdade não estava com sono por causa do que havia acontecido a poucos minutos.A ruiva ainda tentava odiar o Tiago,mas toda vez que se lembrava dele começava a rir e se lembrava do sorriso dele. "Lilian,porque você se lembrou dele??afinal,você o odeia,O-D-E-I-A,entendeu sua burra??"falou a garota para si mesma.

Na manhã seguinte,como de costume Lilian levantou primeiro que o resto dos seus amigos.Foi até o salão comunal e pegou um livro e começou a ler.Depois de uma hora,Mary apareceu nas escadas,parecia abatida.

--Que foi Mary??

--Briguei com o Lupin--respondeu a garota com o rosto triste.

--Mas porque??

--Ele me contou um segredo dele e eu acabei recebendo super mal,mas também ele me contou de surpresa!

--Oq...

Mas Lilian foi interrompida por passos de alguem que havia acabado de entrar pelo buraco do retrato.Era Lui,e parecia realmente animado.

--Lui...você só está chegando a essa hora??--perguntaram as duas amigas juntas.

--Onde você estava??--perguntou Lilian. Lui enrubeceu.

--Você estava com a Manuelle,né?--zombou Mary.

Mas então a luz do esclarecimento brilhou na mente das duas garotas.Elas levaram a mão na boca e se entreolharam,voltaram a olhar para Lui e começaram a rir.

--Ah,não acredito Lui...--falou Lilian sorrindo.

--Vocês...--disse Mary lançando ao rapaz um olhar significante,este por sua vez enrubeceu e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

--O Lui virou hominho!--brincou a ruiva.

Então as duas amigas se levantaram ,deram-se as mãos e começaram a rodar como se estivessem em uma ciranda cantando alto:"O Lui virou hominho,o Lui virou hominho!"

--Quietas!--sussurrou Lui ainda rindo das duas garotas--é verdade,mas a Grifinória inteira não precisa ficar sabendo!

--Mas Lui...você virou hominho!!--brincou Lilian.

--O que aconteceu??--perguntou um Sirius meio sonolento.Os três amigos se entreolharam e responderam ao mesmo tempo:

--Nada!

Lupin também havia descido e quando Mary e ele trocaram um olhar o sorriso da garota desapareceu de seu rosto.

--Nossa,acordaram cedo hoje!!--exclamou Lui.

--Também com essa gritaria aqui embaixo,vocês queriam que a gente durmisse como??--respondeu Lupin sem tirar o seu olhar de Mary.

--Pois bem,vocês acordaram e eu vou dormir...Bom Dia!!

Sirius abriu a boca para falar algo mas acabou sendo interrompido por um "Depois te conto!" do Lui.

Lilian vendo que o casal de namorados tinham que ficar por um tempo sozinhos se dirigiu para a biblioteca.Lá,pegou o livro que estava lendo antes de ser interrompida pela melhor amiga e voltou a sua atenção a ele.Mas logo ela se pegou pensando no beijo que havia acontecido entre ela e Potter na noite anterior. "Meu,porque eu fico pensando naquele maldito beijo dado pelo maldito Potter naquele maldito gramado??mas que maldição!!"pensou Lilian."Eu não queria aquele beijo,ou queria??não,eu não iria querer beijar uma anta né??afinal,o Potter é uma anta,mas é uma anta tão bonitinha!!".

De repente a ruiva começou a bater a própria cabeça na mesa,assim como fez no banquete quando Tiago se aproximava.

--Pof...isso...pof...é para você aprender...pof...a não pensar coisas...pof... sem fundamento...pof...

Quando a garota se recompôs,viu que alguns curiosos a olhavam com espanto,esta então se levantou muito envergonhada e vermelha e foi andar um pouco pelo castelo."Nada como um passeio no castelo para esclarecer as idéias!"pensou a ruiva.

Desde o primeiro ano,quando sentia que precisava refrescar a mente ela começava a passear pelo castelo,com isso descobriu vários lugares,que ela suponhava,nenhum aluno além dela,e talvez os marotos,conhecesse. "É vou sentir saudade desse castelo,e como!".

Foi naquele castelo que aquela garota ruiva aos seus 11 ano aprendeu a fazer um tinteiro flutuar,uma poção do rejuvenescimento,foi nomeada a monitora e agora Monitora-Chefe,gostava muito de Hogwarts,mas lamentava enquanto passava o ano no castelo pelos os seus pais não estiverem junto dela.Mas mesmo assim ela gostava.

Passando pelo corredor da sala de Feitiços,lembrou como conheceu Lui.Ele era um garoto franzino,muito diferente do que é hoje,já tinha um porte elegante,olhos escuros enigmaticos.Lilian estava perdida quando tentava encontrar a sala de História da Magia,então acabou trombando com Lui,que também estava perdido.Os dois passaram o dia inteiro procurando a sala,e acabaram virando amigos,a ruiva então se lembrou do tempo que era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo,ela balançou a cabeça e começou a rir."Como éramos crianças, gostavamos um do outro mas mesmo assim tinhamos vergonha",mas isso havia passado,Lilian achava que era por esse motivo que Lui não era apenas mais um amigo dela,era alguém que ela nunca iria se esquecer.

Com isso,acabou se lembrando como havia conhecido Mary,ela era uma garota isolada do grupo mas muito bonita,não conversava e raramente fazia um pergunta durante as aulas.Até que a ruiva e ela tiveram que fazer um trabalho de campo juntas,as duas riram muito durante o trabalho,principalmente quando fizeram alguns gravetos sairem correndo atrás de Narcisa,uma garota insuportavel da Sonserina.

"Nunca irei me esquecer quando conheci os marotos"pensou Lily.Aquele episódio ela não cansava de relembrar.Havia sido muito engraçado.O grupo de amigos que provocavam as maiores confusões da escola um dia resolveram mexer com uma garotinha magrinha e morena.Eles colocaram várias bexigas de cola de secagem rápida em cima de uma porta.Quando a garotinha estava passando,Lilian estava por perto e percebeu que aqueles "trastes" iriam fazer algo de ruim com ela.A ruiva saiu correndo e deu a volta antes que os Marotos conseguissem cumprir o plano,ela então fez um feitiço de levitação e colocou as bexigas em cima da cabeça do grupo de garotos,eles riam que nem loucos,foi quando Lilian soltou as bexigas e estes ficaram encharcados de cola,ela muito rápida,os levitou até o teto e deixaram eles grudados lá.A garotinha e a ruiva ficaram com dor de barriga de tanto rir da cena e dos protestos de Lupin,Sirius,Pedro e Tiago.

Quando se lembrou de Tiago,Lilian sentiu um frio na barriga.Resolveu então voltar ao salão comunal.Lá encontrou os marotos e seus melhores amigos conversando.Potter se virou, a olhou nos olhos e sorriu dizendo um "Oi,ruivinha". Lilian não disse nada e também não fez nada,apenas se sentou em uma poltrona e começou a ouvir a conversa de seus amigos.

Agora todos sabiam o que havia acontecido entre Lui e Manuelle.Mary havia se reconciliado com Lupin,e Sirius e Pedro discutiam sobre quadribol,o assunto preferido deles.

Fora a primeira vez que a ruiva percebeu o quanto Sirius era bonito,não era a toa que muitas garotas suspiravam por ele,afinal,tinha cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos,e um olhar que conquista a qualquer um.Então começou a reparar em Pedro,era impressionante como ele admirava Tiago e Black,os escutava com atenção,como a de um aluno ouvindo o seu professor querido.

--Ah,Tiago,duvido você ir até a Louise Campbell e rouba-lhe um beijo!-- exclamou Sirius.

Louise era uma garota de cabelos loiros caindo até a cintura,olhos verdes vividos,um corpo que todos os garotos de Hogwarts admirava e um jeito meigo.Resumindo,ela era perfeita. Tiago sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele desde a segunda série,e que nunca havia beijado na boca,e não era segredo que o primeiro beijo dela ela queria era dar em Tiago.

--Ah não cara!eu não quero dar o primeiro beijo dela,tem que ser especial,afinal,é o primeiro né?eu posso ser um pouco cafajeste mas nem tanto...--respondeu o moreno passando a mão pelos cabelos.Louise olhava para Tiago sem nenhuma discrição e sem parar. --E já sai com ela,mas nem tive vontade de beija-la,ela é uma daquelas garotas que só gosta de falar sobre elas mesmas sabe?é arrogante e extremamente futil...--completou o moreno.

--Mas ela é linda...--disse Sirius com um olhar sonhador.

--Ah,não Sirius,não faça isso...--mas não deu tempo de Tiago e Lupin impedir,o garoto havia se levantado e andava decidido em direção a Louise,a pegou pela cintura e tascou-lhe um beijo de arrancar o folego.

Lilian levou a mão a boca e arregalou os olhos,não sabia como Sirius teve coragem para tanto.Alguns garotos que estavam em outras mesas se levantaram e o olhava com raiva.Quando a garota se recompos do beijo deu um tampa no rosto do rapaz e virou o rosto com o nariz empinado e expressão arrogante.

Mesmo com a marca dos cinco dedos da loira em seu rosto,Sirius voltavam com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.

--Meu Deus Sirius!vai ser cafajeste lá nos quintos!!--exclamou Mary surpresa mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo por causa da expressão do rapaz.


	14. A Escolha

Capitulo 14—A Escolha  
  
_Neste capitulo,em certos pontos vai começar a narrar do ponto de vista do Tiago_

Lilian acordou e olhou o relógio,8:30."Nossa,acordei cedo,e olha que é sábado!"pensou a ruiva.Enquanto se trocava ficava pensando em como a semana de férias de Natal havia passado rápido."é verdade,semana que vem começa o campeonato de quadribol!". A garota não fazia parte do time,mas Lui era artilheiro,Sirius era batedor,e Tiago apanhador.Potter sempre usou a usa posição no time da casa como mais um atrativo para as garotas e isso era mais uma das coisas que fazia ela acha-lo metido.

Quando finalmente havia terminado de se arrumar,rumou em direção á sempre,estava lendo o seu livro predileto quando foi interrompida por um toque no ombro,ela se virou e viu que era o seu querido amigo com quem havia brigado no baile,Stevie. Ela sorriu,ele felizmente respondeu.O rapaz sentou-se a sua frente e a encarou.

--Oi,pensei que nunca iria voltar a falar comigo!--disse Lilian quebrando o silencio.

--Mesmo querendo seria dificil...--respondeu Malks com um olhar triste-- Lily,posso falar com você lá fora?

Tiago acordou e logo foi se trocar.Estava ansioso pois faltava apenas uma semana para o primeiro jogo de quadribol,ah como ele amava aquele esporte.Terminando de se trocar resolveu ir até a biblioteca pesquisar para uma redação que tinha que fazer para o chato do Prof.Binns. Quando chegou a biblioteca viu que Lilian estava lendo a um canto,foi em direção da garota para dar-lhe um susto,mas no meio do caminho Malks chegou primeiro a garota.Momentos depois,os dois se levantaram e se dirigiram ao elevado,o mesmo local que Tiago havia beijado a ruiva na noite do baile.Potter logo se escondeu embaixo da capa da invisibilidade que carregava na mochila para ouvir oque Malks queria dizer a Lilian.

Stevie quando finalmente parou em cima do elevado ,voltou-se a ruiva e a olhou nos olhos.A ruiva não entendia nada,estava meio envergonhada pela situação.

--Lily,você jura que irá me contar a verdade??

--Claro,mas...o que você quer que eu te conte?

--Existe alguma coisa entre você e o Potter??

Lilian não sabia o que dizer,também não entendia o porque Stevie perguntar aquilo a ?--perguntou a ruiva meio desconcertada.

--Você e o Potter estão namorando??--perguntou o rapaz com urgencia.

--ahn...não...

Stevie sorriu um sorriso que a ruiva nunca havia visto no rosto do rapaz.Ele então a enlaçou pela a cintura e roubou-lhe um beijo.A garota como ficou muito surpresa,não fez nenhuma objeção ao beijo.Quando o rapaz a soltou,ela viu Tiago aparecer muito perto deles com uma expressão extremamente raivosa.

Quando Tiago viu aquela cena,sentiu um ódio explodir dentro do seu peito,ele queria socar Malks,aquele idiota que estava em sua frente beijando a garota que ele tanto gostava. Lilian quando percebeu a sua presença fez uma cara realmente assustada,e Stevie fez a familiar expressão"Sou o vencedor".

Tiago então em um ato de momento pulou no pescoço do rapaz que ainda estava com o braço passado pela cintura de Lilian,e começou a soca-lo na região do estomago.A ruiva se separou e olhou a briga com um olhar meio que de desespero.Ela tentou separa-los,mas sem sucesso,então ela tomou a unica decisão sensata naquele momento,se por no meio dos dois.

Potter parou imediatamente de bater no outro que estava gemendo mas ainda sim com raiva o bastante para continuar a briga. Ela lançava aos dois rapazes um olhar de advertencia e razão.

--O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO??PARECEM DUAS CRIANÇAS BRIGANDO DESSE JEITO!!!E VOCÊ STEVIE,POR QUE ME BEIJOU??E TIAGO,POR QUE ESTAVA NOS ESPIONANDO??--gritou ela.

Malks baixou a cabeça,como uma criança levando uma bronca da mãe,já Potter ficou de cabeça erguida encarando os olhos esmeraldas de Lilian. -

-AGORA,LILIAN É VOCÊ QUE DECIDE!!OU EU OU ELE!!--gritou o moreno na mesma altura que a ruiva. Lilian estava perdida,não poderia escolher entre os dois.afinal,os dois eram seus amigos.Ela então desatou a correr em direção ao castelo,e foi seguida por Stevie,e depois por Tiago.

--Não,Lily,me desculpe,não deveria ter te beijado!--disse Malks a segurando pelo braço. A ruiva o fuzilou.O rapaz ficou sem graça.Potter entrou no saguão correndo e parou abruptamente.

--Vamos Lilian,escolha!--disse o moreno.

Ela novamente saiu correndo,e dessa vez só parou quando chegou no dormitório.Se jogou na cama,e enfiou a cara no travesseiro.Ficou pensando o porque daquilo tudo estar acontecendo.

No dia seguinte,Lily acordou,e antes de abrir os olhos,pediu que toda aquela briga do dia anterior fosse apenas um sonho,um mal sonho.Mas infelizmente as suas preces não foram atendidas,pois quando desceu para o salão comunal para conversar com os seus amigos,todos foram gentis,memos Tiago. Talvez ele estivesse pensando que ela tivesse escolhido Malks,mas ela não escolheu nenhum dos dois,por que segundo a garota,não tinha o que escolher.  
  
Durante a semana,Potter aida não havia voltado a falar com Lilian,e ela,mesmo tentando se enganar,sentia saudades das piadas do rapaz.

--Alunos e alunas,hoje iremos fazer um trabalho em dupla,e no jardim da escola!!--era a professora de Herbologia--Bom,as duplas são as seguintes:Roberts com Petigreew,Lupin com Fox,Black com Evans,e Potter com Campbell.

Sirius olhou para Lilian e sorriu,ela respondeu o sorriso e se dirigiu em direção ao amigo para se encaminharem aos jardins do colégio.Potter virou- se para olhar Louise e ela lhe lançou um sorriso provocador,ele soltando um longo suspiro foi se juntar a garota. A classe andava animada para o lado de fora do castelo.A tarefa seria procurar as diferentes espécies de plantas que existiam no jardim e cataloga-las.

--E então Lily,como vai você e o Tiago,brigaram??--foi a primeira pergunta de Sirius.

--Eu não briguei com ele...ele impôs uma pergunta que eu não preciso responder...

--é,ele me contou!!não liga não,o Tiago é meio esquentado mas é gente boa,daqui a pouco ele volta a falar com você...sabe Lilian,ele gosta muito de você!!

--hum...--as bochechas da ruiva então ganhou um tom levemente avermelhado por causa da afirmação do rapaz.

--Vamos começar a catalogar então?

--Claro!!

Tiago já não aguentava mais Louise,a garota só falava do PR"PRIO cabelo,do PR"PRIO corpo,da PR"PRIA vida.

--Então né Tiago,o Filing veio pra cima de mim e disse:"Sabia que você é Linda??"e então eu respondi"é,eu sou linda!",então ele virou as costas envergonhado e foi embora....huahauahuahua...não é hilário?hein Tiago?...Tiago??

O rapaz não estava prestando atenção na conversa de Louise,estava olhando na direção de Sirius e Lilian que estavam rindo muito,sem duvida por causa de alguma piada do Black.

--ahn?oque?--perguntou o moreno quando foi chamado a realidade.

--Não é hilário?

--oq..ah sim,é realmente hilário!!


	15. O Jogo de Quadribol

Capitulo 15-O Jogo de Quadribol.  
  
Era sábado.Primeiro dia da temporada de Quadribol.Lilian acordou animada e cantarolando,se trocou rapidamente e correu para o café da mnhã,pois sirius estaria lá esperando ela antes do jogo.

Depois do trabalho de Herbologia,Ela e o rapaz haviam se aproximado,e ele se mostrou um ótimo amigo e confidente.

Entrando no Salão Pricipal, Tiago levantou a cabeça para poder ver melhor quem havia chegado,já Sirius começou a acenar para que a garota fosse até ele e o resto do time de quadribol.Tiago a seguiu com o olhar.Ela sentou-se e sorriu ppara o moreno,que lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo,e virou-se para o amigo.

--Então,Sirius,tá nervoso??--perguntou a ruiva apanhando uma torrada.

--Pode se dizer que um pouco!

--E você Tiago??--a garota havia se virado para o moreno que estava a sua frente.

--Hum...um pouco...

Depois da briga os dois ainda não haviam voltado a se falar normalmente,mas o rapaz já a respondia,um pouco seco,mas respondia,e isso era um avanço.

O time se levantou e começou a se encaminhar para a quadra.Lilian resolveu ficar para esperar Mary e Lui que depois de pouco tempo apareceram para o café.Quando os três amigos terminaram de comer,foram para a quadra junto com o resto da multidão.

Conseguiram um lugar na primeira fileira de uma das arquibancadas.O sonserinos gritavam cantigas insultando a Grifinória,que era defendida pelos alunos da Lufa-lufa e Corvinal,e claro que pelos próprios grifinórios.

"Sonserina versus Grifinória!!!o primeiro jogo da temporada!!!"disse Douglas Jordan,com a sua voz magicamente ampliada."E entra o time da Grifinória!!!Macmillian...Black....Fox....Jonhson...Winning...Tailson...eeeee Potter!!!!"quando a voz do Jordan disse o ultimo nome,uma onda de gritos femininos explodiu na arquibancada.Entre elas se encontravam os gritos de Mary e Lilian.

"E agora o time da Sonserina!!!Goyle....Malfoy....Darking....Month...Deep....Bill...eee Tuningh!!!!",a multidão verde começou a berrar,enquanto o resto da torcida uivava. "E a Goles é jogada.!!!!Fox agarra a bola,e passa para Macmillian,que dribla e deixa cair para Jonhson,mas a goles é roubada por Malfoy,que joga para Deep,que é atingido por um balaço,lançado pelo Black,a bola sobra para Jonhson que passa para Fox e que faz GOOOOOOL!!!10 a 0 para Grifinória!!"

O jogo estava sendo dificil,e os apanhadores Potter e Tuningh procuaravam desesperadamente pelo pomo."90 a 80 para Grifinória!!!mas espera ae...o que é aquilo??é o Potter que foi atingido por um balaço lançado por Goyle". Mary e Lilian viram aquela cena perplexas,mas antes de Tiago atingir o chão, a ruiva desatou a correr,sendo seguida por Mary.

--Tiago...Tiago...acorda...--disse Lilian se ajoelhando junto com a sua melhor amiga ao lado do moreno,que continuava desacordado.---vamos acorde!!

O rapaz abriu os olhos,e viu o rosto da garota na sua frente,que sorria para ele.Ele piscou um pouco e então se deu conta que estava no meio do jogo.

--O Tuningh já pegou o pomo??--perguntou ele se levantando.

--Não,mas vai la´que você consegue!!--respondeu a ruiva dando novamente um sorriso encorajador.O moreno fez um sinal com a cabeça dizendo que entendeu,e montou na vassoura.

--Você acha que ele consegue pegar o pomo??--perguntou Mary.

--Senão conseguir,ele vai levar um soco certeiro no nariz!!--brincou a ruiva. Então houve mais uma explosão de aplausos e gritos.

"E Tiago Potter consegue pegar pomo!!!".Sirius pousou junto com Tiago e o abraçou.

--Aeeew..Tiagão!!!uhhhhhuuuuuuu!!!--cumprimentou o amigo.

--Eu sou demais né??--brincou o moreno.

"É,acho que ele voltou ao normal."pensou Sirius antes de quase sufocar em uma avalanche de cabelo vermelho.Lilian havia pulado em cima dos dois amigos,os abraçando ao mesmo tempo.Os três abraçados acabaram caindo no chão.

--Eu falei Mary!!eu falei que o Potter iria pegar o pomo!!!--gritou a ruiva para a sua amiga que estava logo atrás--mas também,se ele não pegasse,ia ficar branco de tanto sangue que iria sair do nariz dele!!--e ela então começou a cubrir os dois amigos que ainda estavam caidos no chão,de beijos.

--Lilian,pára senão eu me apaixono!!!..Ai...é brincadeira Tiago.--Sirius havia acabado de levar um tapão na cabeça do moreno. Houve uma grande festa no salão comunal naquela noite.Os marotos havia surrupiado da cozinha,com a ajuda de Lui,montes de comida e suco de abóbora.


	16. Tristeza

**Capitulo 16—Tristeza**

O salão comunal a muito tempo não estava tão animado.Haviam amarrado nos jogadores de Quadribol uma bandeira da Grifinória em cada um.Tiago contava vantagem cercado por um grupinho de tres meninas quartanistas,Mary e Lupin,namorando como sempre,Pedro estava atacando a comida da festa e Lui,Sirius e Lilian conversavam a um canto.

O melhor desenhista da casa fez uma bandeira com os sete jogadores sorrindo e piscando,que sem intenção ficou muito comico.Lilian olhava aquela bandeira com atenção.Fazia algumas semanas, que a ruiva lembrava frequentemente de como era quando havia chegado no castelo,e também na guerra que acontecia do aldo de fora do mesmo,que depois que terminassem os estudos iria ter que enfrentar.

"Como pode ter tanta gente sofrendo lá fora,e a gente aqui nos divertindo??mas também se perdemos a nossa alegria de viver,pode ser com guerra ou sem guerra que não existe vida de verdade."pensou a ruiva.Então lemvrou-se de seu avô,que também era bruxo,foi dele que ela puxou os seus poderes.

Uma lagrima solitária começou a marcar o seu rosto.O querido avô da garota foi morto por um Comensal da Morte quando tentava ajudar uma trouxa que seria morta.Sua avó morreu pouco tempo depois,de tristeza,mas teve tempo de contar para a neta sobre a magia existente dentro dela."Agora seremos nós que teremos combater esse mal".

--Que isso Lilian?por que está triste?GANHAMOS!--Tentou animar Sirius limpando a lagrima que escorria.

--Lembrei do meu avô!Estava pensando que quando terminarmos os nossos estudos teremos que combater o mal,assim como o meu avô fez antes de morrer.

--Iremos combater,Lily,mas estaremos todos juntos!entendeu?--disse Lui.

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça em afirmação.Mas mesmo os seus amigos tentando,ela continuou çou a olhar em volta,o salão cheio de sorrisos e risadas."Quantos desses irão morrer nas mãos daquele...",a garota não aguentou,começou a chorar,e para não estragar a festa de seus amigos saiu correndo do salão,mas alguem a seguiu.Ela saiu pelo buraco do retrato,seguiu por um corredor e entrou em uma sala vazia,sentou-se e voltou a chorar com vontade.Uma mão bondosa tocou-lhe o ombro.

--Quem é?--quando Lilian viu que se tratava de Tiago virou-se novamente

-- Potter,não vê que já estou triste o suficiente??Não quero ser insultada...

--Lily...eu vim ajuda-la... A ruiva o abraçou e suas lagrimas começou a molhar o ombro do rapaz.

--Porque tantas pessoas estão morrendo??só me diz o porque??por causa de um sonho ganancioso de um idiota encapuzado??--disse a garota entre soluços. Tiago não sabia o que dizer,somente a deixou desabafar.

--Estou tendo o mesmo sonho todas as noites,você-sabe-quem vai matar mais alguem importante para mim.Não quero que isso aconteça.Não quero!!

--Lily,eu vou estar com você,os outros também,nunca ninguém vai te abadonar... Lilian o olhou nos olhos e lhe fez uma caricia no rosto,ato próprio de um amigo.

--Brigada Potter...--disse ela em um sussurro e um sorriso. O rapaz sorriu também.

--Aproveitando,me desculpa tá?

--Já tá desculpado,agora vamos indo,afinal vocÊ tem que festejar né? Os dois seguiram em silencio até o salão comunal.

Começo de Primavera,a grama do jardim novamente voltava á coloração verde,as folhas das arvores voltavam,e as flores começavam a desabrochar.Mas ninguem do sétimo ano ousava passar um dia sequer vendo toda a natureza lá fora,todos estavam com a cara nos livros estudando para os N.I.E.M,'s. Lilian decidiu fazer o exame para auror,junto com Potter,Sirius e Lui.Mary preferiu fazer Curanderismo,Lupin queria ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,e Pedro ainda não havia se decidido.

--oooh cansera!--disse Sirius se espreguiçando.--vamos lá fora esticar as pernas um pouco vai!

--é,ta na hora!--concordou Lui.

--Também vou...e você Lily?--perguntou Tiago.

--Hmmm...ta bom vai!

O grupo saiu do castelo sorrindo por causa do sol que fazia.Sentaram-se a margem do Lago e ficaram jogando pedra na agua e conversando.

--Ora,ora,ora,então quer dizer que Tiago finalmente conquistou a Sangue- ruim??--disse uma conhecida voz arrastadas nas costas do grupo.

--Não chame a Lily assim!--respondeu Lui.

--Não Lui,deixe ele comigo!--sussurrou a ruiva no ouvido amigo e dirigindo- se para o Malfoy

--Nossa,você pintou o cabelo??

--Não sua burra,você não está vendo que ele está loiro como sempre??

--Ah tah...mas...--a garota pegou um punhado de lama do rio e jogou na cabeça do rapaz--mas agora ele está...hummmm..marrom-cor-de-bosta!

O grupo de amigos começaram a gargalhar.

--Aaah.sua....--Lucio puxou a varinha de dentro da capa,apontou para Lilian e lhe lançou uma azaração.A ruiva ficou esperando sentir o efeito do feitiço mas quando abriu os olhos viu que Malfoy estava com vários tentáculos no rosto.

--Eu falo que mistura de feitiços não dá em boa coisa!--exclamou Tiago guardando a varinha.

Pelo que parecia,Lui,Sirius e Tiago haviam lançado feitiços diferentes e ao mesmo tempo.

--Seus...vocês me pagam!--disse Lucio todo descabelado e despeitado.

O grupo de amigos caiu em gargalhadas novamente.Todos se jogaram na grama como estavam antes e passaram a tarde sem nenhum transtorno.


	17. Finalmente a descoberta

**Capitulo 17—Finalmente a Descoberta.**  
  
Estavam chegando os tão temidos NIEM'S.Os alunos de Hogwarts do quinto e sétimo ano sumiram de repente dos corredores nas horas vagas,pois estavam ocupados demais estudando para obterem melhores resultados.

No meio da algazarra que os alunos do quarto ano estavam fazendo por causa do fim dos exames de sua série, se encontrava um amontoado de cabeças em cima de livros e anotações.Eram Lilian,Lui e Mary,eles como o resto ,estavam estudando.

_Os duendes se revoltaram pela décima segunda vez em 1957,quando o bruxo Gregory Smith por acidente matou um duende enquanto dirigia sua vassoura em alta velocidade.Eles então usaram como um pretexto o acidente para começar um nova Revolução...._

--Gente,to cansado de estudar,vamos parar por hoje vai!--disse Lui se espreguiçando.

--é Lily,vamos parar vai!!--concordou Mary.

--Só deixa eu terminar de ler esse texto então...se quizerem irem indo para o jantar podem ir...

Mary e Lui se levantaram e se dirigiram para o Salão Principal,onde havia mais festa dos alunos do quarto ano. Lilian não fez o que havia prometido para seus a estudar,mas não mais história da Magia mas sim Aritmancia.Após algumas horas,Lui nem Mary ainda haviam voltado,e a ruiva estranhou a demora.Nesse momento o buraco do retrato abriu e entrou duas pessoas conversando.

--Ai Tiago,como você pode jogar tão bem Quadribol??--perguntou uma garota toda derretida que Lily reconheceu ser Anne Martin,uma sextanista.

--Acho que é de familia...--respondeu o moreno.

Pela primeira vez Lilian sentiu raiva de uma garota,mas não por ser ela,e sim por ela estar conversando com Potter.

_"Aaah não Lilian,não vai dar um de seus ataques de sentimentos estranhos né?",_mas uma vozinha disse em sua mente_:"Não é um sentimento estranho minha querida Lily,é_ _ciumes."..."Eu??com ciumes do Tiago??será??que isso Lilian,você nunca iria ficar com ciumes dele né??afinal,você não gosta dele..."_

Por sorte nenhum dos dois jovens percebeu a presença da ruiva.Quando a garota subiu para o dormitório dela e Tiago para o seu respectivo,Lilian subiu correndo também para o seu quarto,Chegando no comodo se jogou na cama e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça.

--Que foi Lily??--perguntou Mary que entrava no quarto.

--Nada não.

--Senhorita Lilian Evans,eu te conheço,vamos desembucha...

--Mary,aconteceu algo horrivel!!

--Fala logo então!!--falou Mary exasperada.

--E-eu...a-acho..que...eu-acho-que-to-gostando-do-Tiago!!--a ruiva então se escondeu novamente embaixo do travesseiro,mas deixou uma frestinha para espiar a reação da amiga. Mary que estava com uma expressão de preocupação,lentamente se abriu em um sorriso.

--Repete,acho que estou sonhando...

--Acho que estou gostando do Tiago,pronto falei!!

--Verdade??--perguntou Mary com a face iluminada de alegria.

--é o que eu sinto...

A amiga começou a pular pelo quarto,cantando algo do tipo "Um milagre aconteceu...".Ela então parou novamente e sentou-se na cama.

--Como chegou a essa conclusão??

-- eu sentia algo estranho na presença dele mas então senti ciumes dele quando ele estava conversando com uma garota,e ai conclui...

--Você vai ter que contar para ele...

--Ah não Mary,não me obrigue a isso...

--se você não contar,conto eu...afinal,vocês se gostam!!!

--Tá bom,mas me dá um tempo...

Horário dos Niems:

Segunda:DCAT/Poções.

Terça:História da Magia/Aritmancia.

Quarta:Estudos dos trouxas/Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Quinta:Herbologia/Feitiços.

Sexta:Transfiguração/Astronomia

--Nossa,a semana já começa com duas provas dificeis não??--perguntou Lui para Lilian,mas essa não prestava atenção,estava pensando no Tiago para variar.Depois que a garota descobrira que gostava dele,tudo o que fazia levava os seus pensamentos a ele.

--Lily,to falando com você!!

--Ah Lui,me desculpa!!

--Lui,deixa ela,ela finalmente descobriu que está apaixonada!!--zombou Mary que levou uma livrada na cabeça dada pela a ruiva.

--Mesmo??quem é Lily??

--Tenta adivinhar Lui.

--Mary,você está me dizendo que finalmente o Tiago está sendo correspondido??--perguntou Lui quando a compreensão veio a sua mente.

--Ouvi o meu nome??

O amigo estava para falar mas as duas garotas então colocaram a mão na boca dele e responderam em unissono:

--Nada!!

--Ah tah...--o moreno virou as costas e voltou a conversar com Sirius.

--Mas Lily,você tem que contar logo!!

--Porque Lui??

--Por que ele já está desistindo de você...

--Vixi,então Lily,vá a luta...--advertiu Mary.

--Ta bom vai... A ruiva respirou fundo e foi até Tiago.

--Hmm...posso falar com você??em um outro lugar??

--Claro.

O dois sairam pelo buraco do retrato e foram para a mesma sala onde Tiago a consolou na noite da festa da vitória no Quadribol.

--Hmm(pigarro)...Tiago,eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...


	18. A Porta Emperrada Final

**Capitulo 18—A Porta emperrada.**  
  
Cabrum!!

A porta havia se fechado fortemente.Os dois jovens olharam para a porta assustados mas logo deixaram para lá. -

-Bom,então Tiago... -

-Fala Lily...

--é que..éééé...hmmm..

--É algo grave?--perguntou o rapaz já preocupado.

--Ah,não,nada de grave,ah...deixa para lá...vamos embora!--disse Lilian já se dirigindo para a porta,mas Tiago a segurou pelo braço.

--Conta...

--Não,Tiago,vamos...

Lilian foi até a porta e tentou abri-la,mas não conseguiu,estava emperrada.A ruiva chamou o rapaz,as ele também não conseguiu.A garota começou a ficar meio que desesperada.

--Ai meu Deus...

--Lily,você tá pálida...você comeu alguma coisa hoje?--perguntou Tiago quando eles já estavam sentados em carteiras e conversando. -

-Bom,só um lanche na hora do almoço...--mas ela não conseguiu completar a frase,caiu molemente sobre a mesa,havia desmaiado. Tiago foi até ela e a deitou sobre a mesa do com a varinha um sanduiche e um pouco de alcool trouxa.Ele molhou o alcool no lenço que estava em sua casaca e colocou sob o nariz da amiga.O rapaz olhava aquele rosto pálido que tanto desejava,mas nunca pode te-lo por causa da cabeça dura da dona. Lilian acordou e viu o rosto bonito do colega,e entao sorriu,um sorriso doce,o mesmo sorriso que havia dado a ele quando acordou com ele em sua cabeceira,ela se levantou e se sentou sobre a mesa.

--Eh,hum,Lily,você está bem?--perguntou o rapaz um pouco desconcertado pois havia percebido que estava a observando com cara de bobo.

--Um pouco tonta,mas tudo bem...

--Toma,coma isto..--Tiago lhe estendeu o sanduiche. A garota pegou o sanduiche e deu uma pequena mordida:

--Ainda não veio ninguém nos socorrer??--perguntou ela olhando para porta para evitar o olhar do rapaz que insistia em encara-la.

--Ah,ainda não...acho que vai demorar um bom tempo até notarem a nossa ausencia...

Houve um silencio desconfortavel,onde Lilian desceu da mesa e se sentou no chão,Tiago sentou-se ao lado da ruiva.

--Isso só acontece comigo...--falou Lilian.

--Bom,pelo menos você não está berrando comigo como acontece normalmente...- -disse Tiago em um tom divertido.

--Eu sou chata né?

--Não,você apenas não é uma qualquer,não sai com qualquer um...

--Mas você não é qualquer um...--respondeu a ruiva rapidamente.

--Mesmo? que bom...

Lily estremeceu por causa de uma pequena rajada de vento que passou pela sala,então cruzou os braços e se encolheu,foi quando se lembrou que estava sem a capa do uniforme.

--está com frio??--perguntou o rapaz ao seu lado. -

-Um pouco...

Tiago se levantou e tirou a capa para entregar à garota.

--Você não vai ficar com frio?--perguntou a ruiva recebendo a capa.O rapaz fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

--Não vou deixar você sem capa,pode pegar um resfriado...bom..o que podemos fazer?ah,já sei,vamos fazer a capa de cobertor...venha,sente-se ao meu lado novamente...

Os dois se sentaram,e conversaram por um bom tempo.Então Lilian pegou no sono,e acabou repousando a sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Tiago,que a abraçou e também adormeceu.

No dia seguinte quando a luz do sol entrou pela a janela,os jovens que estavam abraçados abriram os olhos e se separaram.

Agora estavam muito próximos,seus narizes se tocavam e um sentia a respiração do outro e quase podiam ouvir seus corações martelando dentro do peito. Tiago afastou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no rosto de Lily,e aproximou seus lábios já esperando alguma ação para impedir o beijo que estava por vim,mas se surpreendeu pois o rosto da garota também se aproximava. Os dois se beijaram demoradamente e docemente,não queriam se separar,nunca mais,agora estavam unidos par sempre.Aquele beijo foi o primeiro de muitos outros que estavam por vim.

BRUM!

A porta finalmente havia sido arrombada.Lupin apareceu pela a abertura e olhou pela a sala,encontrou Tiago e Lilian ainda abraçados.

--Lupin...finalmente!--falou a ruiva se levantando para ir agradecer o amigo.

--É,né Aluado sempre chegando na hora errada!!--disse o moreno fingindo estar nervoso e se levantando ao mesmo tempo,ele andou e parou ao lado da garota e abraçou pelo os ombros.

--Então vocês se entenderam?--perguntou o rapaz olhando a cena. Lilian abaixou a cabeça corada e Tiago lhe respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

--Ah,agora eu entendo o porquê que Mary não queria que eu arrombasse a porta!!

--Ahhh a Mary me paga!!!

A garota saiu correndo pelo corredor em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

--Ela é bonita até nervosa..--exclamou Tiago com um suspiro.

--Você não vai brincar com ela né Pontas?

--Você sabe muito bem que não..eu a-a-mo ela...

--Então amigão,você conseguiu...

Os dois amigos andaram até a torre da grifinória abraçados. Tiago e Lilian eram perfeitos um para o outro.Mesmo Lily as vezes sendo indelicada e Tiago um tanto pressunçoso,eles se completavam,com os seus defeitos e qualidades,diferenças e semelhanças.

**FIM **


End file.
